The Raging Galaxy-BOOK 2
by ozai37
Summary: The Clone Wars has entered it's second year. Aang has grown very powerful in the Force and, alongside his friends, has helped the Republic win many battles. Join the Jedi as they lead the Clones and US soldiers into battle across the galaxy. Book 2 of 5. Again, not really good at summaries. Enjoy and REVIEW!
1. Holocron Heist

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 2**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Holocron Heist**

* * *

_Jedi trapped on Felucia! Clones are surrounded by droid forces. Their only hope is to escape on Republic gunships waiting to land on the embattled surface. Jedi cruisers have managed to blow a hole in the droid defenses and have sent the gunships to the rescue. _

* * *

**1 year, 3 months, 28 day after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Earth Year 2010**

The three Jedi cruisers hammered the Separatist fleet with everything they had, but it didn't do a lot of damage. Though, after awhile, they managed to destroy one of the Separatist frigates, opening a path straight to the planet. A group of gunships flew out of one of the cruisers hanger, led by High General Plo Koon and Avatar Aang. "Warthog, protect the gunships. Me and Aang will take out the fighters." Plo said over his ships comm. _"Copy that, boss." _Warthog answered.

Aang sped up, keeping up with Plo, as they fired at the vulture-droids. Aang blasted fighter after fighter into pieces, dodging others that were too close. He twisted his ship away from two incoming missiles then immediately blasted at them, hitting them both.

"They've made it through the first wave. Concentrate all fire on the cruiser to the left." A clone officer ordered from the bridge of a Jedi Cruiser. The three cruisers turned all of their cannons on the left frigate and opened fire, tearing the ship apart.

Aang and Plo led the gunships and Republic starfighters through Felucia's atmosphere. They sped as fast as they could towards the stranded troops. The many vulture-droids were in close pursuit. "They're on our tail." Aang said as he watched the multiple red dots appearing on his starfighter's HUD. Aang flipped his ship upside down until he was facing the vultures, then opened fire on the closest ones. Two of them were hit and slammed into three others.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"I should've known this would happen." I said to Obi-Wan and Anakin while we deflected the very fast blasterfire coming towards us. Hundreds upon hundreds of battledroids, superbattle droids, and dwarf spider droids. There were even a row of tanks further away. The clones were behind the tanks, firing at the droids as they marched closer. Rex and Cody had ordered the tanks to fire at the droids, but they were hit by cannon fire earlier and are useless now.

* * *

Two vulture-droids made it past Aang and chased after one of the clones in their fighters. "I can't shake these two droids!" The clone shouted. "Come around and I'll try to get them off your tail." Plo said, turning his ship around and flew towards the clones position. "Uh, General!" The clone said, panicking, as the droids closed in on him. Plo flew past the clone and quickly opened fire on one of the droids pursuing him. He hit one of them and it slammed into the second one, plummeting towards the ground.

* * *

Me, Anakin, and Obi-Wan continued to deflect blasterfire, but it was getting tiring. Then, me and Obi-Wan heard the sound of a ship heading for them. "Look out!" Obi-Wan shouted, pulling Anakin away as the vulture-droid slammed into one of our tanks. "Well, there goes another one." I said, deflecting a bolt that almost hit me. "That was close." Anakin said, deflecting two more bolts. "If those fighters got through, then our gunships can't be far behind." Obi-Wan said. "Right, prepare the troops to evacuate." I ordered.

The four gunships arrived a moment later and landed behind us. Two US soldiers jumped out of one of the gunships. "Go, go!" They shouted. The clones began slowly moving backwards to the transports while firing at the advancing droids. One of the clones was hit and fell to the ground at Rex's feet. "Come on, grunts! We are leaving!" Rex shouted while moving towards the gunships.

"Ahsoka should be back from her jungle patrol by now." Anakin said, deflecting more bolts.

"I'll try to contact her again." Obi-Wan said. "Ahsoka, where are you?" He said into his comlink.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Forces**

Ahsoka stood on top of a Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled (HAVw) A6 Juggernaut. Flanking the large vehicle was two AT-TEs. She deflected the multiple droid blasterfire coming her way, flipping and weaving around the bolts. _"Ahsoka, what is your location?" _Obi-Wan said over her comlink. "About six klicks east, Master. We've engaged the enemy, and we've got them on the run." Ahsoka answered. The clone next to her was sitting in the gunners chair, firing the HAVw's cannon at the large force of droids. _"They're here to extract us. We're leaving." _Obi-Wan said. "What? Wha-We can't retreat now, Master. I've broken through." She said, spinning her blade to deflect multiple bolts.

* * *

"Move it troopers. Come on, double time!" Anakin ordered the clones as everyone boarded the gunships. _"The droids are retreating." _Ahsoka said over Obi-Wan's comlink. "We're outnumbered. You must evacuate. That is an order!" Obi-Wan shouted. "_Master Skywalker taught me never to let up when the tinnies are on the run."_ Ahsoka said. "They are running back here to regroup with the main force." Obi-Wan said. The four gunships closed the blast-doors, once everyone was on board, and took off towards Ahsoka's position, escorted by Aang, Plo, and the rest of the fighter squadron.

"You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one." I said, joining the argument. "You _will_ get on the gunship when we arrive." I said.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Following your teachings." Obi-Wan said.

"Is she winning?" Anakin asked.

"For now."

* * *

We flew over Ahsoka's location and could see that some of the droids were indeed falling back, but there were much more coming in as reinforcements, with a LOT of tanks. "She's not stopping." Obi-Wan said to Anakin, watching as Ahsoka continued to deflect bolts and didn't even pay attention to the gunships above her. "Land in front of them." Anakin ordered.

The four gunships landed directly in front her and her forces. The blast-doors opened and the clones opened fire on the droids, forcing them back. Anakin jumped out of the gunship and walked over to Ahsoka. "Get in the ship, now!" Anakin ordered. "Can't you see they're retreating?" Ahsoka argued. "They're about to overrun you, Ahsoka. You just can't see it. Now follow orders and get in the ship!" Anakin said. Ahsoka reluctantly got on the gunship, along with the rest of her men. We took off and watched as the thousands of droids marched onto where Ahsoka's forces where. The droids destroyed Assault vehicle, along with the two tanks. Ahsoka looked away from the explosion and looked up at Anakin. He shook his head in disappointment of her.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-High Council Chamber**

Ahsoka and Anakin stood in front of the Masters of the Council. Though only six of the Masters were in attendance: Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, Plo, Mashu, and new member, Rose. Ahsoka was visibly nervous.

"Padawan Ahsoka, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?" Windu asked.

"Y-yes, my Masters." Ahsoka said. _**'Masters**__? It's so weird to be associated with the other Masters.'_ Rose thought to herself.

"More to add, do you?" Yoda said.

"I know I was wrong. I just got so caught up in my own success, I didn't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient, I just... forgot." She said, looking down.

"Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is. I gave her more freedom than I should have." Anakin said, looking at Ahsoka. She nervously rubbed her arm.

"That may be, but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia." Windu said.

Finally, Rose spoke up. "I think she just needs time away from the battlefield." She said.

Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "On archive security, reflect on your actions you can, Padawan."

"Guard duty?!" Ahsoka said, but then realized her mistake as the Masters gave her a look. "I-I mean, for how long?" She said, nervously.

"Longer now." Windu said, frowning at her.

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka and she avoided his look, staring at her feet. "As you wish, my Masters." Ahsoka said, bowing along with Anakin.

* * *

**Jedi Archives**

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the large Archives, where thousands of holobooks lined the many, many shelves. They found the Jedi librarian in the rooms center rotunda, looking at a computer holo. "I'm... sorry I... let you down." Ahsoka said to Anakin as they walked silently. "I know. I was a Padawan not that long ago." Anakin said. "Madam Jocasta Nu, this is Ahsoka Tano. She is to be your new security officer." Anakin said, gesturing to Ahsoka. She smiled at the elderly Jedi. "Hello, madam." She said, bowing. "So good to meet you, young one." Nu said, as Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and left the Archives. "Let's show you around." She said, leading Ahsoka through the room.

* * *

"There is more knowledge here than any other place in the galaxy." Jocasta Nu said as she and Ahsoka walked by the endless rows of holobook shelves.

"Master Kenobi says there are even texts here that are forbidden to be read." Ahsoka stated.

"Oh, the Archives hold a great many secrets, tis' true." Nu said, chuckling as the approached a circular, metal door. "Beyond this door lies the holocron vault. The holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order." She explained as they saw Master Kit Fisto walk to the vault door, holding a holocron. "Good morning, Master Fisto."

Fisto looked behind him and flashed them both a smile, then waved his hand over a control panel, using the Force to open the vault door. "Can we go inside?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, my dear. I haven't been inside myself for years. Only members of the Jedi High Council are allowed access." Nu explained as she and Ahsoka walked away from the door. "Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important duties a Jedi can be given, Ahsoka. Do you think you're up to the task?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Coruscant-Underworld Hotel**

The underworld of Coruscant was a place for the most vile criminals and smugglers to hide away in or do "_business_". The underworld was mostly away from the Jedi's watchful eye, so long as nothing worth paying attention to happened. Beneath Coruscant were thousands and thousands of levels going deep underground. The lower you went, the worst it gets.

Notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane was on one of the deepest parts of the Underworld, in an old, seedy hotel. After the death of Jango Fett, Bane became the galaxies number one bounty hunter, even successfully killing quite a few Jedi in his career. Bane stood next to his hotel window, watching the many starships fly by about their business, in deep thought, with a toothpick in his mouth.

_"Excuse the interruption." _A voice said, behind him. _"As I was saying, bounty hunter, I have need for your services."_ Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious said from a holoprojector behind him.

"I'm listening." Bane said, tossing his pick away.

_"I need a Jedi... holocron." _Sidious said.

"To get a holocron, I'd have to break into the Jedi Temple. It's impossible, not to mention...deadly." Bane said.

_"Perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated." _

"I want a Rogue class starfighter with elite weapons, cloaking device, the works. Oh, and triple my usual rate." Bane said, sitting in a chair in front of the holoprojector and put his feet on the table.

_"Your price is of no concern. I will also provide you with the means to get inside the Temple."_

"You've got a deal." Bane said, smiling.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-War Room**

Rose, Mashu, Yoda, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aang, Sokka, and Ayla Secura were in the very large Temple War Room, watching the huge holoprojector in the middle of the room. "Things aren't going good in the Outer Rim." Rose said, watching the red dots of enemy fleets covering most of the map, outnumbering the Republic. Then the door behind us opened and Alix, Mashu's son and Padawan, walked in. "We have another problem, Masters." He said, walking over to the large holotable. He is a little on the short side, kinda looks a lot like Mashu, and he was only 11 years old and already quite powerful and skilled for his age. But, to Rose and mostly everyone else in the Order he was... well, crazy. He switches from serious to weird, and not serious at all. For that reason, he isn't allowed on the battlefield with a Master or Knight with him. "The Separatist have blockaded one of our supply routes." He said, pushing a button on the holoprojector and showed the supply route and the Separatist fleet.

"They took advantage of us pulling out of that system to block out supplies." Mashu said.

Master Yoda gazed down at the ground as the Force sent a warning to him. A very powerful message.

"The setback at Felucia has affected our efforts in the whole system. We'll have to act quickly before we can-" Obi-Wan was interrupted as Master Yoda groaned loudly and held tightly onto his walking cane. "Master?" Aang said, worried. "Master Yoda, what is it?" Anakin asked, also concerned. "A... disturbance in the Force. Intruders, there will be. In this Temple." Yoda said. Everyone exchanged looks. "Wait, I wasn't listening. What are we looking at each other for?" Alix said, confused. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**Coruscant-Underworld Hotel**

"You know, if you would just tell me what it is you're doing back there, I could probably be of some assistance." Cad Bane's techno-service droid, Todo 360, said. Bane was behind the droid, working with the droids circuits from it's back.

"Look, I'm just doing some maintenance. You've been having memory crashes." Bane said, taking a small chip out of his back pocket.

"That is preposterous. I have no memory of any crashes. Oh, my goodness. I have no memory of any crashes." Todo said, worried.

"Exactly." Bane said, placing the chip inside the droid.

"Oh, no. I am doomed." Todo said, frightened. "Bane, you have to help me."

"Calm down. I'm done." Bane said, walking to his computer.

"Oh, thank you." Todo said as the door buzzer sounded.

"Get the door." Bane ordered.

"I am a techno-service droid, not a butler droid." Todo stated.

"Can it, Todo. You are what I say you are." Bane said.

"Well... I..." Todo scoffed and walked to the door.

He opened the door and a Clawdite female bounty hunter, by the name of Cato Parasitti from the planet Zolan, stood in the doorway. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Todo 360, techno-service droid. Who are you?" Todo asked as she walked past him. "None of your business." She responded. "Everyone seems to be in a good mood today." Todo said, sarcastically, following behind her to Bane.

Cato took off her helmet and looked over Bane's shoulder at his computer screen. "Who is that?" She asked. On the screen was a Rodian male, with his information on the side text area. "Bolla Ropal, Jedi out in the Mid Rim." Bane said. "We going after him?" Cato asked. "Soon. Right now, we're stealing a holocron." Bane said, pushing a button. A hologram of a Jedi holocron appeared in front of them. "Impossible. The only place you can get a holocron is-" Cato started but Bane interrupted her. "I know. Inside the main vaults of the Jedi Temple. Fortunately, our Sith Lord client has set us up with some help."

A hologram of the Jedi Temple and it's surrounding area appeared. "For one, the map of the Temple you're looking at now. For another, a security chip that I've placed in my droid this morning." Bane said, turning slightly to Todo. "I have been given all the technical data regarding the security systems in the Jedi Temple." Todo explained. "Both the vent shafts and the vault itself are equipped with all kinds of traps and security measures. Todo can take them out, but we'll need help from the someone inside the Jedi Library. That's where your talents as a changeling comes in." Bane said. He and Cato turned to the bed behind them. On the bed lay a dead Skrilling male.

"He looks like a Jedi." Cato stated, turning to the corpse. "He was. His name was Ord Enisence." Bane explained then pushed another button on his computer. A map of the Temple appeared and he pointed out the library. "You should be able to walk into the Archives and monitor us without a problem." He said. Cato walked over to the dead Jedi and touched his hand, causing herself to transform completely into an exact copy of the Jedi. "Now that I am a Jedi..." Cato said chuckling, "I can do that." She finished in Enisence's voice. "Good. You will need these." Bane said, tossing her/him an ear piece. "They're ear comlinks so we can keep in communication." He explained. "Mm, the vault is in the library, which backs into the communications center. There will be swarms of Jedi nearby." Cato said, looking at the map. "We'll use that to our advantage." Bane said, simply. "Even if you get into the vault, how are you going to crack that safe?" She/He asked. "Let me worry about the safe. First things first."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Aang walked through one of the main halls of the Temple, walking past the large and tall windows overlooking Coruscant, with Alix behind them. Mashu sent Alix to help them, but it was probably to get him out of their hair for awhile. "Where do we start looking for these intruders?" Anakin said. "I highly doubt they've come to hijack starfighters." Obi-Wan said. "What's here that they can't get anywhere else?" Aang asked. "A LOT of information." Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi transmitter codes." Anakin said. "Every piece of troop information, in one place. Can't forget that." Alix added, catching up to them. "And it's all in the east tower." Anakin said, nodding to Alix and Obi-Wan. "The east tower communications center." Aang said, remembering the map of the Temple he had to study. "Me and Alix will head there right away." Anakin said. "Me and Aang will monitor the perimeter defenses from the Central Security Station." Obi-Wan said, and everyone ran off towards their separate destinations.

* * *

**Outside the Jedi Temple**

Cad Bane and Todo 360 flew along the temple ziggurat using their rocket boots. Once they reached the top, they landed on the ledge of the ziggurat. "That was much easier than I thought." Bane said, smiling.

* * *

**Jedi Archives**

Ahsoka walked around the very large library, watching Jedi, young and old, come and go. She was VERY bored. Then, she saw Jedi Master Ord Enisence enter the archives from the main entrance. "Good afternoon, Master Enisence." Ahsoka greeted. "Good afternoon, young one." Enisence replied as he walked by. "May I be of assistance, Master?" Ahsoka asked. "No. Uh, no, thank you, my dear. I don't want to bother you." He said, continuing on his way. "Oh, it wouldn't be a bother at all, Master." Ahsoka said, quickly moving in front of him. "Things are slow right now. I could use something to do." She said. "Oh, uh, um,-" Enisence stuttered. _"Cato, come in. Are you there yet? Come in." _Bane said in his ear comlink. "Thank you, but I'll be fine on my own." He finally said and walked past Ahsoka. "Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked. "Look youngling. I said I was fine. Now let me go about my business." Enisence said, then quickly left. "Can't do anything right these days." Ahsoka said with a hurt expression on her face and walked away.

* * *

Enisence walked over to one of the many computers and took a seat. "I'm in." He said. _"It's about time. Just tell us where to get in."_ Bane said in the ear piece. Cato/Enisence pulled up an image of the Temple and it's many security measures. "All rights, there's a weak point in the shield that Todo should be able to break through. I'm beaming him the coordinates now." He/she said typing into the computer.

* * *

Todo began beeping and his glowing eyes flashed as he received the coordinates. "Okay, I have got it." Todo said and hovered over to the ray shield that was blocking the outside air vents. _"I will block the Temple's scanners." _Cato said. "Let's see. It is around here somewhere." Todo said, scanning the ray shield. Then, he touched the shield in it's very small weak point. "We're in." Bane said, as a large hole opened in the shield. "You're welcome." Todo stated, following him.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-Central Security Station**

Aang and Obi-Wan looked at the many large screens of the Temple's perimeter. "Seems clear in the southern sector." Aang stated. Then, the computer screens and scanners shut down then immediately turned back on. "What was that?" Obi-Wan asked the nearby droid. "The system is just recycling, sir." The droid said and walked away. One of the holoprojectors activated and Alix and Anakin appeared. _"Master, we're in the tower. No intruders, but something just happened."_ Anakin said. _"All the scanners were acting weird for a moment."_ Alix said. "Yeah, something happened to the systems down here too. I don't believe this is just a coincidence." Obi-Wan said, as the door slide open behind them. "Arrived, the intruders have." Yoda said as he and Rose entered the room. "Well, if they are not in the tower, what are they after?" Aang asked. "Maybe the communications center is their target." Rose suggested. _"They must be in the central ventilation system."_ Anakin said. "Let me check the system." Obi-Wan said. On one of the monitors, a red circle indicated where someone disturbed the ray shields. "You're right. There has been a disturbance. It's near the top of the south tower." He said. _"We'll meet you up there."_ Alix said and they cut the transmission.

"On high alert, place the Temple." Yoda ordered. "Right away, Master." Rose said, bowing slightly.

* * *

**Temple's Ventilation System**

Bane and Todo hovered into the large, complex system of vents and lowered deeper. _"The control board for the fan should be on your left."_ Cato/Enisence said. Todo found the panel and pushed a button. The large fan slowed down until it eventually stopped. "We are good to go, sir." Todo said to Bane as they lowered past the fan. _"Not quite. The fan your about to pass has a security switch."_ Cato reported. "I do not see anything. Besides, we have already gotten past the fan." Todo said as they past by the security scanners, which activated the two fans they were in between. "Ohh." Todo said. They both began to get pulled towards one of the fans. "Todo, we're getting sucked into the fan! Turn it off!" Bane shouted. "I do not know how!" Todo said. "Cato do something!" Bane said into his comlink. _"I got it from here."_ Cato said, and the fans began to slow down and stop. "Sorry." Todo apologized and they continued down. They reached another intersection and multiple paths lead in different directions. They chose the path that led to the Holocron Vault.

* * *

**Jedi Archives**

"Okay, Bane, the next part is relatively simple." Cato/Enisence said as he looked at the Temple's layout from his computer. "Make your way down the shaft until you reach-" He/she was interrupted by someone behind him. "Excuse me. I-I don't mean to disturb you, but the whole Temple is on high alert." Madam Jocasta Nu said. "Master Rose has ordered that the Archives be locked down." She added. "Thank you." Enisence said, then struck her in the head, knocking her out cold. Cato knelt down next to her and touched her arm, transforming again into the librarian. After taking Jocasta's lightsaber off her belt, Cato/Jocasta returned to the computer.

* * *

**Temple's Ventilation System**

Bane and Todo finally reached the vault, but when they looked through the vent shaft to the hallway in front of the vault door, they could see lasers in their way. "This is it." Bane said, smiling. "Perfect, let's go in." Todo said. "No. Cato come in. We are over the vault." Bane said into his comlink. _"Give me a moment to check out the security system."_ Cato said in a new, female voice. "What's wrong with your voice?" Bane asked. _"Change of plans. I'm the librarian now."_ She answered. "Hurry it up, Cato. We can't stay hidden for long." Bane said, looking behind him.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aang and Alix stood at the top of the Temple ziggurat, where Bane and Todo was, and stood where the hole in the shield was. "Well, this is where they broke in." Aang said. "Fortunately, we'll have a less troublesome time." Obi-Wan said and waved his hand over a control panel and the ray shield went down. "Let's go." Alix said and they all entered the shaft and into the large shaft where the fans were located.

* * *

_"The vault is filled with laser sensors that go on every direction. I'll try to deactivate the whole system from here."_ Cato said. "Just hurry. I can hear them. They're looking for us in the vent system." Bane said.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aang and Alix used their extension cables to lower themselves down the large shaft. They stopped on a ledge and looked around at all the different paths to take. "Great. Which way do you think they went?" Anakin said. "The communications center is this way." Obi-Wan said, pointing at one of the shafts. "We have to hurry if we're going to catch them." Alix said, and they quickly moved down the path.

* * *

"The Jedi are coming closer, hurry." Bane said as he heard the Jedi moving through the vents. _"I've got it. Go in."_ Cato said and the laser sensors shut down. Bane jumped in, followed by Todo, smiling at the vault.

* * *

Anakin lead the way through the vents but then couldn't tell if they were really going in the right direction. "I don't think they came this way." He said. "Master Yoda, are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?" Obi-Wan asked into his comlink. _"Deep in the Temple, the intruders are."_ Yoda reported. "How are the managing to stay out of our way?" Aang said, annoyed. _"Hmm. Possible it is, receiving assistance they are, from inside." _Yoda said. "Oh. Well, that's wonderful." Obi-Wan said sarcastically, shaking his head.

* * *

Back at the vault, Bane was working on the control panel to the door, trying to get it to open. "Almost there. Are you done deactivating those laser beams yet?" He asked Todo who was working on the lasers surrounding the door. Once the beams shut down he nodded. "We are good to go." He said. "Very good. Start cutting through that wall." Bane ordered, pointing to the wall behind them. "This job just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Todo said as he hovered over to the wall and began cutting.

* * *

**Jedi Archives**

Ahsoka patrolled the halls of the Archives, making sure no one else was in the library while it was being locked down. Then her comlink began beeping. _"Padawan, alert you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta, you must."_ Yoda ordered. "Yes, my Master." Ahsoka answered and ran off to find the librarian. When she reached the computer stations, she heard Madam Jocasta's voice. Ahsoka hid behind a bookshelf and listened. "Bane, the four Jedi have turned around and are making their way towards you." Jocasta said. Ahsoka ran over to confront the imposter.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Madam Jocasta?" Ahsoka demanded.

The Jocasta imposter slowly stood up. "The same thing I'm going to do to you." She said, activating her saber. Ahsoka immediately activated her blade and parried the downward swing. Jocasta and Ahsoka locked blades but Jocasta pushed Ahsoka back and ran off. Ahsoka jumped on top of a table and gave chase. Once close enough, Ahsoka jumped forward and again locked her saber with the imposter. Jocasta kicked Ahsoka in the leg and tripped her over onto the floor. Ahsoka quickly rolled out of the way as Jocasta swung for her head. The Padawan flipped herself back onto her feet and parried a strike to her left and jumped over a low swing for her legs. Jocasta ran off again, flipping over a table.

Ahsoka leaped over the same table and swung her saber in a downward motion, which Jocasta parried at the last moment. Jocasta dodged all of Ahsoka's swings and swung for her stomach. Ahsoka dodged the blade and rolled behind her, swinging for the legs. Jocasta jumped over the green-blade and roundhouse kicked Ahsoka in the face, running away soon after. Ahsoka recovered fast and chased after her. Using the Force, Ahsoka pulled a computer chair in front of imposter, causing her to trip over it and fall face first onto the ground. Ahsoka jumped forward and landed in front of Jocasta, her lightsaber aimed at her head. "You may have Madam Jocasta's shape, but not her skills." Ahsoka said, glaring. The imposter began to transform and she went from Jocasta to a Clawdite female. "A changeling. Interesting." Ahsoka said, picking her up and placing binders on her wrists.

* * *

**Holocron Vault**

Bane was still working on the vault door, with very little success. "Todo, are you done yet?" He asked the droid who was cutting through the wall. "These things take time." Todo answered, still cutting. "Some butler droid you turned out to be." Bane commented. "I am a techno-service droid!" Todo shouted.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aang and Alix came across a vent grate that has been removed, indicating that someone went this way. "Looks like you were right." Anakin said to Obi-Wan and they entered the opening. Then, Anakin's comlink began beeping. _"Master, I've captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the other intruder is in the holocron vault."_ Ahsoka said over the comm. "I thought only a Jedi could open a holocron." Aang said. "That is correct. What are they up to?" Obi-Wan said. "They must be trying to gain access to the communication center from the vault." Alix suggested. "Maybe your right. Let's go." Anakin said.

* * *

Bane still had no success with the door, no matter what he tried. "I'm not going to be able to do this without a diagram." He said. "Cato, come in. Cato?" Bane said into his comlink, but all that answered was static. "What has happened?" Todo asked. "Something's gone wrong. Is the hole finished?" He asked. "Yes, but wh-" Todo began but was interrupted. "Go to the communications center." Bane ordered. "What?" Todo said, confused. "You heard me." Bane said, without looking at him. "Bane, the communications center will be crawling with Jedi. Why do I have to go in there?" Todo asked. "Now!" Bane shouted. "Okay, okay." The droid said, pushing the cut piece of the wall down and headed for the center. After Todo left, Bane took out a small chip and placed it on the console he was working on, stepping away into the dark.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aang and Alix just arrived over the vault and slowly walked towards the opened vent grate. The chip Bane placed on the console exploded then, sending smoke everywhere and shaking the vent shafts. Aang used airbending to clear away the smoke, then jumped through the shaft and hall below, followed by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Alix. They looked around and saw that the blast blew the vault door apart, but they also saw a hole in the wall that led to the comm center. "Quick! The communications center is this way, let's go!" Obi-Wan said, jumping through the hole, followed by the others.

* * *

After they left, Bane walked out of the shadows towards the vault. He pulled the pieces of the door away and stepped inside. In the vault were hundreds of holocrons lining the walls. He walked to the central wall and touched one of the many holocrons lining the cube-shaped wall. The holocron ejected out of it's slot and landed into his hands. Smiling, Bane placed the holocron into a small bag and quickly left the vault.

* * *

**Communications Center**

Rose, Mashu, Windu, Fisto, Ayla, and Yoda stood in the room, looking at a holographic map of the Temple, trying to track the intruders movements. "We've lost them again." Mashu said. Then, the vent behind them was knocked down and a small droid came out. Rose quickly shut off the holoprojector. "Oh, uh, heyyy, guys." The droid said, looking at them nervously. In the shaft, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Aang and Alix arrived at the center but stopped when they saw the droid talking to the Jedi inside. "Uh, I was just, um, testing the access hatch." The droid said, picking up the hatch. "Works great." He said. After he said this, he began beeping. "Bomb!" Windu shouted. "Bomb!? What bomb? Is there something going to blow up?" The droid said, equally frightened. Rose and Windu extended their hands at the same time and shoved the droid back into the shaft, closing the hatch as well.

"Bomb!" Alix shouted and he, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Aang ran away from the droid.

The droid began beeping louder and faster. He began reaching behind him, realizing the bomb was inside of him, and tried to take it out. "No. No. No. No. Noo!" The droid shouted as he exploded.

Everyone in the communications center ducked their heads as the explosion shook the room. They all exchanged looks and Rose just shook her head.

* * *

**Jedi Archives**

Ahsoka led the Clawdite away towards the exit, but stopped when she saw the real Madam Jocasta walking over, holding her head. "Madam librarian, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, concerned. "I think I'm alright. We must call security." She said.

Across the room, Bane hid behind a bookshelf and watched them walk away with Cato. He was wearing a Jedi robe he took from Enisence and quickly left without being seen.

* * *

**Holocron Vault**

Rose, Mashu, Windu, Aang, Alix, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cato, Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the vault and saw that one of the holocrons was indeed gone. "Hmm. Our war operations, it was never about." Yoda said. "Come on, changeling. We have a new home for you." Ahsoka said, pushing Cato forward. "What would someone want with a holocron?" Obi-Wan said as everyone left the vault.

* * *

Once they were back in the library, Cato stopped. "Wait." She said, turning towards the Masters. "Bolla Ropal." She said simply. "What did you say?" Windu said, frowning. "Bolla Ropal. That's who Bane's next target is-some Jedi." She confessed. Anakin and Aang noticed that Rose, Mashu, Obi-Wan, Windu, and Yoda, the Council members, tensed up a little. "What's wrong? Whose Bolla Ropal?" Anakin asked. "He is the keeper of the Kyber Crystal, the data on it can only be read by holocrons." Windu explained. "What's on the crystal?" Aang asked. "A list of every known force-sensitive child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order." Rose answered.

"We have to warn him." Obi-Wan said.

"That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system." Mashu said.

"Seek him out, you must." Yoda said.

"Ahsoka, Aang and I will set out immediately." Anakin said as Ahsoka handed Cato over to Obi-Wan.

"If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, I'll find him." Obi-Wan said.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Bounty hunter Cad Bane has successfully broken into the Jedi Temple and steals a Holocron. **

**Next Chapter: Cargo of Doom**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy BOOK 2. :)**

**Review please!**


	2. Cargo of Doom

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 2**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-Cargo of Doom**

* * *

_Stolen secrets! Villainous mercenary Cad Bane was hired by Sith Lord Darth Sidious to steal a holocron from the vaults of the Jedi Temple. After fleeing the scene of the crime, Bane hunted down and captured Master Bolla Ropal, who has a crystal that holds the secrets of the Jedi Order. As a Separatist fleet arrives to help the bounty hunter, Anakin Skywalker, along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Avatar Aang, and Mashu's son and Padawan Alix, races in to cut off their escape and stop Bane from delivering the stolen holocron. _

* * *

The Resolute, Anakin's flagship, just took down another Separatist frigate as they grew closer to the command frigate. "I guess we're going down with the ship." A droid said on the bridge of the exploding frigate. The frigate began to lose power, explosions going through the entire ship with a minute.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

"General, we're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet below." Yularen said to Anakin, who was watching the battle from the large windows of the bridge. He turned away from the window and walked towards the comm center behind him. When he got there, a holoprojection of a clone trooper, who was on the planet battling the droids. _"General Skywalker, our base has been overrun."_ The clone reported, turning around and firing at the droids off screen. _"There's no possibility of evaluation. Ahh!"_ He exclaimed as a blaster bolt hit right beside him, grazing his arm. _"They've taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal."_ A battledroid appeared on the holoprojection and tried to grab the clone. He shoved the droid off and blasted it before it could get up. "Do you know where they've taken him?" Anakin asked. _"Sorry, sir. We tried to stop them but they left the outpost."_ The clone replied, then another droid, a commando droid, appeared and killed the clone and cutting the connection. "We have to find out what ship Master Ropal is on." Anakin said to the Admiral.

* * *

**Separatist Command Frigate**

Two superbattle droid dragged Jedi Master Bolla Ropal down the containment center hall. They dragged him into an interrogation chamber, then placed him in an energy bond, suspended above the floor. A MagnaGuard stepped forward and electrocuted Ropal with it's electro-staff. After the MagnaGuard stepped away, a battledroid walked over to the Jedi and examined him to make sure he was still alive. "You will remain conscious, Master Jedi. The bounty hunter has some questions for you." The droid said, moving Ropal's head back and forth. "Attach mind limiters, pain pulsers, and give him a full dose of X-C33." The battledroid ordered. The MagnaGuard grunted in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Command Frigate-Bridge**

"Uh, sir, that Republic cruiser has now destroyed our escort and is blocking our escape." A droid commander said, walking over to Cad Bane who was sitting in the captain's chair. Bane looked out the large windows and could see two more of the Separatist frigates being destroyed by the Republic Forces. "Whoever is commanding that cruiser is a bold one." Bane observed. "Move us out of the battle zone and prepare to jump to hyperspace." He ordered. "Roger, roger." The droid replied and walked away. "I have a small favor to ask our Jedi guest." Bane said, smiling.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

The last Separatist frigate was being torn apart as the Resolute's cannons blasted at it. "General, a Separatist command ship is fleeing the battle." Admiral Yularen said as he watched the frigate behind the one being ripped to shreds turning around. "Do you think they have Master Ropal onboard as a prisoner?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm sure of it. Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace. I'll ready the troops for boarding." Anakin said. "Boarding?! We have no boarding craft. We were prepared to land on the planet, not to board another ship. You can't be serious." Yularen said. "I am, Admiral. Thanks for your opinion. Now, target their hyperdrive. We don't won't them getting away."

The Resolute quickly followed the frigate until they were right behind it. The cruiser opened fire and hit the frigate's hyperdrive, rendering them unable to escape.

* * *

**Separatist Frigate**

"Sir. Captain. Sir." A droid said, running down the hall up to Bane, who was on his way to interrogate Ropal. "They hit the power converters, so we can't go into hyperspace." The droid reported. "Hmm, I wonder what the Jedi are planning." Bane questioned.

* * *

**Resolute's Hanger**

Anakin, Aang, Ahsoka and Alix walked through the hanger and found Captain Rex and his men. "I've rounded up three brigades, sir. Where are we going?" Rex asked. "We're going to board a Separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal, and recover an archive holocron." Anakin explained. "Uh, we have no assault craft, sir, only a couple of fighters and the Twilight." Rex said. Anakin frowned at him and he immediately shut up. "Uh, waiting for orders, sir." Rex said. "And the plan is?" Alix asked, and Anakin frowned down at him also. "Hey, just curious." He said, holding up his hands.

"I came down to see of I could be of any help, General Skywalker." Admiral Yularen said, walking over to them.

"Actually, you can." Anakin said smiling. "Activate those walkers, Admiral." He said, pointing to the AT-TEs at the far side of the hanger.

"You are not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate." The Admiral said, shaking his head.

"Well, they are pressurized." Aang said.

"And they're equipped with magnetic feet." Rex added.

"Hmm. Good call, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space." Yularen argued.

"Rex, load then up." Anakin ordered. "Let's go." He said to Aang, Ahsoka and Alix and they all ran towards the walkers.

"Execute battalion, take AT-TE 300. Carnivore battalion, walker 773. Let's go!" Rex ordered his men.

* * *

**Separatist Frigate**

In the interrogation chamber, the droids pushed a button on the console and a surge of electricity hit Master Ropal, sending pain through him. "Simply open this little box of yours so I can get the information from this crystal," Bane said to Ropal as he was being electrocuted, holding the stolen holocron in his hand, "and your suffering will come to an end." He finished as they stopped the electricity. "You... will never... get me to... unlock... the holocron." Ropal said, weakly. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to discuss this with you. Hit him again, full power." Bane ordered the droid. The battledroid twisted a knob and raised the energy levels to almost full and hit the Jedi again with a powerful surge of electricity.

As Ropal screamed in pain and agony, Bane just watched silently. "Uhh, sir, I'm not sure how much more of this he can take." A droid said to the bounty hunter.

"Are you a medical droid." Bane asked.

"Uh, no, sir."

"Then step back and shut up."

"Roger, roger."

"More power." He ordered.

The droid at the console turned up the power more than it already was. Ropal began shaking more violently and screamed in pain. After only a moment, he completely stopped moving and went limp. The droid at the console checked the Master's vitals. "We've lost all of his vital signs." The droid reported. "Check." Bane ordered the MagnaGuard. The droid poked the Rodian with it's electro-staff and nothing happened. "He is no longer functioning." The droid said. "Drop him." Bane said. The droid at the console pushed a button and the energy bonds on Ropal's hands and feet shut down and he dropped to the hard, durasteel floor. A battledroid walked over to the body and checked again. "He's dead." The droid reported.

"Looks like we will have to find another Jedi to open this holocron. Only next time, I will try a different method." Bane said, walking out of the room. The MagnaGuards followed behind him and soon after the rest of the droids left as well.

* * *

**Outside the Separatist Frigate**

The Resolute flew over the disabled frigate and stopped directly overhead. Once they were in position, the bottom hatch of the Resolute's hull opened and dropped one of the AT-TEs, then released two more along with it. The walkers slowly drifted towards the ship and once the landed, activated their magnetic feet. Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix were wearing special spacesuits that allowed them to still move around comfortably, and not be so bulky. The clones armour allows them to be in space for a certain amount of time, so long as they lock and seal their helmets. The walkers immediately fired their cannons at the incoming droids and at the ships massive cannons as well.

* * *

_"When Darth Sidious asked me to loan you the Federation Fleet, he didn't say you we're going to war."_ Viceroy Nute Gunray said from the holoprojector in Bane's hand. _"Bane, you have already lost four of my ships. I hope you can pay for all of this."_ He said.

Bane held up the holocron and memory crystal. "One authentic Jedi Holocron and the memory crystal I was after. When my benefactor gets this, he will compensate you for your puny fleet." Bane said.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook violently as explosions could be heard all over the ship. "Sounds like the Jedi want it back." Bane said, smiling.

* * *

The AT-TEs hammered at the quite large droid force with their cannons. Then, four vulture-droids came out of nowhere and transformed into walking mode, walking towards the Republic Forces and firing its cannons. Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix, afterafter deflecting many bolts, force-jumped over to the droids, with the help of no gravity. Anakin and Alix quickly moved towards one of the vultures and sliced off their legs. Aang jumped on top of one of the vultures and cut it down the middle, jumping off before it exploded. Ahsoka flipped herself over the droid and impaled it in the head, disabling it immediately.

* * *

"The Jedi are overwhelming our vulture-droids." A droid commander reported to Bane. "Should we send out reinforcements?"

"No." Bane said simply.

_"What are you doing?"_ Gunray said frantically.

"Did you say 'no'?" The droid asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm."

"Roger, roger."

_"The Jedi will board this ship and get the holocron back."_ Gunray argued. _"Transmit the information, and close the deal immediately."_ He demanded.

"I can't. Only a Jedi can access the device." Bane said, calmly. He looked at the computer screen in front of him, where it showed the Jedi and clones fighting the droids outside. "Fortunately, there are there are three Jedi _**and**_ the Avatar on their way to help me, more than we need for out purposes."

_"You'd better live through this. I want my money, Bane."_ Gunray said.

"You can count on it."

* * *

Rex and the rest of the medium sized forces of the 501st pushed the droids further back, taking out any and all in their path. "Artoo." Anakin called to the astromech, after the droids were all down. Artoo flew over with it's rockets and landed in front of a control panel. After accessing the ship, Artoo opened the hatch in the floor and everyone jumped inside.

* * *

"Wipe all the frigates memory banks and destroy every record of our mission." Bane ordered the commander. "Initiate the self destruct sequence!" He shouted. Then turned to the droid next to him, who was looking around confused, and shoved him into one of the seats. "You, transfer all ship functions to my wrist-com. I want control of doors, gravity generators, everything."

"Roger, roger."

"The rest of you, stay here and defend the bridge."

"We're defending the bridge alone? Against the Jedi?" A droid complained. "I hate this job."

Bane kicked in one of the vent covers and slid down it, leaving the droids alone. As soon as he disappeared, the door to the bridge blasted open and the Republic Forces entered. Immediately, the droids began to drop as the clones blasted them. Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang and Alix sliced down droids left and right until none but a handful remained. "D-Don't shoot!" A droid shouted, holding up his hands. "I'm not the commander! H-He's the commander!" He said pointing at the droid next to him. Rex blasted the framed droid in the chest. "I... guess I'm the commander now." The droid said and Rex blasted him once in the chest another in the head.

"Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal." Anakin said to the astromech. After plugging into the console, he found a holovideo instead. _"One authentic Jedi Holocron, and the memory crystal I was after."_ The hologram of Bane said before flickering out. "Now he has both pieces." Alix said annoyed. "Rex, send a squad to lock down the hanger bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship." Anakin ordered. "Yes, sir." Rex replied and directed four other clones to follow him. "Artoo, you have to find Master Ropal." Aang said. Then the entire ship shook and an explosion could be heard. "What was that?" Rex said as he and the other four clones were about to leave.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

Admiral Yularen watched as one of the engines on the Separatist frigate exploded and caused the tail end of the ship to explode into a ball of fire. "General Skywalker, one of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section." The Admiral reported. _"How much damage is there?"_ Aang asked into his comlink. "I suggest immediate evacuation." He answered. _"Not until we get what we came for."_ Anakin said.

* * *

**Separatist Frigate-Gunnery Room**

Bane and about a hundred battledroids and superbattle droids were in the gunnery room where the ships cannons were located. "Spread out!" While you take the clones, I will separate the Jedi and lead one of them away." Bane said. The droids did as told and spread out to cover more ground, then Bane walked away.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang and Alix, along with the clones made it to the containment center and searched for Master Ropal. Ahsoka was drawn to one of the doors, more likely by the Force, and she walked over to it and pushed the button, opening the door. When she looked inside, she could see the body of Jedi Master Bolla Ropal, laying on the hard, cold floor. "Master! I found him." Ahsoka said sadly. Anakin, Aang and Alix ran over and shook their heads at the sight. "Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute." Anakin said, with sadness in his eyes. "We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master." Ahsoka said. "But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray and the Separatist won't get it either." She reasoned. "Maybe, but I'd like to return it to the Archives personally." Anakin said. Suddenly, the ship shook again as another engine exploded, knocking out the lights, surrounding them in darkness. "Of course." Alix said sighing. "Come on, Artoo." Aang said and the astromech activated its little beam of light and led the way through the hall.

After a short while, Artoo beeped excitedly. "He says we're close. Stay sharp." Anakin said. He, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix had their lightsabers activated for extra light. Rex followed behind Ahsoka and pumped his head, hard, against a pipe that Ahsoka just ducked from. "Ow! Switch to night vision." He ordered the clones behind him. The clones all pulled their visors down and switched their HUD to night vision. Nodding, they continued on down the long hall.

As they got closer to another intersection, they saw a figure of a person run by the hall, through Artoo's light. "There! After him!" Anakin ordered and they all gave chase. They followed the figure down the hall until the reached a large dark room. As they slowly entered, the lights all came on one by one, revealing an army of droids and Cad Bane in front of them, smiling. "Welcome, Jedi. We've been expecting you." He said, coolly. Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix raised their sabers to defensive positions and the clones raised their blasters. "Kill them!" Bane ordered and the droids immediately opened fire, the clones answering back with their barrage of blue-colored blasterfire.

Anakin and Aang ran forward, towards Bane. Smiling, he fired his blaster pistol at them as they got closer. They, of course, deflected his fast coming bolts with ease. "Let's make this a bit more interesting." Bane said. "Lock down!" He ordered and he and the droids activated their magnetic feet and stuck to the floor. Bane pushed another button on his wrist and the gravity generators shut off and the Jedi and the clones began to float off the ground and the droids fired up at them. "Uhh, I wasn't taught how to fight like this." Aang said, dodging a bolt that was mere inches from his head. Alix and Ahsoka stuck by Aang's side and deflected the incoming bolts. Anakin still pursued Bane, while easily deflecting the blasterfire aimed at him.

"Magnetics! You were trained for this." A clone trooper said. Rex maneuvered himself over to the closest cannon and activated his magnetic boots to stick to it and blasted at the droids. Aang moved his arms, as if he was swimming and cut off two droids heads, before quickly "swimming" back up to avoid more bolts. "This is actually kinda fun." He said, laughing.

Ahsoka made her way back over to Artoo, who was floating upside down. "Artoo, turn the gravity generators back on." She ordered. He beeped in acknowledgement and used his rockets to propel himself towards a control console behind them, with Ahsoka protecting him from the many blaster bolts.

One of the clones flipped himself backwards and used his magnetics to hang from the ceiling of the room, firing his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon at the droids below.

Anakin got closer to Bane, but ended up facing the other way and flipping over the bounty hunter, due to the zero gravity. He sliced down the droids in front of him, while deflecting more blasterfire from Bane. He swung his blade for the hunters head, very narrowly missing. _That was too close. Time to end this. _Bane thought.

The clone with the rotary blaster cannon walked along the ceiling, blasting apart a lot of the droids. One droid, who was hanging from one of the shelves of Flak gun artillery batteries, was shot in the chest and fell down, knocking one of the explosive shells off the shelf. Rex noticed the shell floating through the battlefield. "Check your fire!" He advised the troopers. "Hit one of those shells, and this fight is over for all of us." He warned.

Aang jumped, well... floated from droid to droid, cutting off their heads. He impaled one of the superbattle droids then, cut another down the middle. He "swam" closer towards Bane, trying to help Anakin. Skywalker kicked Bane as he got close enough and, from behind, Aang kicked the holocron off his belt. Anakin and Aang quickly tried to reach it before Bane could.

At the same time, Artoo finally reached the console and plugged in, turning the gravity generators back on.

Everyone not stuck to something fell to the ground. Ahsoka fell and landed on top of Alix. "How much do you weigh?!" Alix complained as they slowly stood up. Alix quickly force-pushed two superbattle droids who were walking towards them, and they flew away from them.

When Aang and Anakin slowly sat up, Bane quickly snatched the holocron, which also landed on the ground, smiling at them. The bounty hunter picked up his blaster and fired two shots, one at Aang and another at Anakin. Without even sitting all the way up, they both lazily redirected the bolt back at Bane. He ducked his head and ran away. The clone with the rotary cannon was still on the ceiling and fired at Bane. Aiming at the clone, Bane fired at his feet, causing the part of the ceiling the clone was attached to to crumble and fall, taking the clone with it.

Anakin and Aang caught the clone with the Force before he could hit the floor. "I'll get him, Master!" Ahsoka said, running after Bane. "Ahsoka, wait!" Aang shouted as they set the clone down on the ground. "It's a trap!" Anakin shouted as he and Aang chased after them. Bane waited for Ahsoka to follow him out the door, before pushing another button and closing the door. "Ahsoka! We'll take him together!" Anakin shouted as the door closed and locked, separating him from her. He and Aang immediately started cutting through the door.

The clones continued the fight with the droids and were taking out multiple droids quickly. Stupidly, one of the droids tripped over a severed battledroid head and shot at one of the artillery batteries causing it and the two shells next to it, to explode, throwing the clones and Alix back. Most of the ceiling began to cave in and crushed the remaining droids. Aang and Anakin tried to jump out of the way, but were crushed by giant, metal slabs and debris from the ceiling.

* * *

Ahsoka chased after Bane down a long hallway, until he stopped at a dead end. He turned around and looked at the Padawan as she stopped as well. "You thought you could get away." Ahsoka said, getting into a defensive stance. "You're not much of a challenge, youngling. I got you right where I want you." He said, then quickly fired a bolt at her. She effortlessly deflected it back, hitting Bane in the wrist, knocking the blaster pistol out of his hand. Smiling, Ahsoka swung for his head and he quickly dodged the blade then kicked low for her weapon, knocking it out of her hand. Taking out his second blaster, he fired off a shot. Ahsoka dodged the bolt, grabbed his wrist and twisted the blaster out of his hand. Then, she pulled his arm, painfully, behind his back and kneed him in the gut, tossing him to the ground. "Hmm, I'm not impressed." Ahsoka smirked and started to call her saber to her hand. Before it could reach her hand, Bane grabbed her ankle and pushed a button on his wrist. She screamed in pain as a powerful electrical current hit her and she passed out, falling to the ground. Bane quickly stood back up and smiled at the Togruta on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Gunnery Room**

Aang and Anakin's eyes flew open as they both sensed Ahsoka's distress. Noticing that they were being pinned to the ground by large debris, they both lifted the heavy metal off of them with the Force and tossed them to the side. "General Skywalker, Commander Aang!" They heard Rex calling from behind the wall of debris separating them. "Can you hear me?! Are you alright in there?!" Rex shouted. "Yeah we're alright." Aang said. "Oh, good. What would I say to Obi-Wan and Rose if something happened to either of you." Alix said. "Get down to the hanger. Find a transport, but wait for us as long as you can." Anakin ordered. "We're on it, sir!" Rex answered.

"Ahsoka, do you copy?" Anakin said into his comlink, with no answer, except for a lot of static.

Meanwhile, the fire from the explosion began to spread and grow, heading for the rest of the large amount of shells on the other side of the room. The ship shook again as another engine exploded and this time, the explosions traveled along the side of the ship towards the bridge.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

Admiral Yularen watched the explosions as they got closer to the bridge. "There's a power surge heading for the bridge." He reported. "If you're there, get out immediately. You must abandon your mission." More explosions occur all over the ship. _"We don't have the holocron memory, and... I seem to have misplaced my Padawan."_ Anakin answered in a, somewhat, joking voice. "The ship is tearing itself apart." Yularen argued. _"Move off to a safe distance, Admiral, and await my signal for evacuation."_ Anakin ordered. "Of all the JedI, why did I have to end up with Skywalker?" Yularen thought aloud.

* * *

Ahsoka was in a medium sized room l, with binders on her hands and two superbattle droids guarding her. She attempted to break the binders but she was electrocuted by them. "Aaah!" She yelled. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." Bane said, walking over to her and trying to touch her montrals as she jerked away. "Those binders have been specially designed for Jedi." He said, snatching Ahsoka's Padawan braid off and hooked it to his belt. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get." He explained. "Impressed now, youngling?" He asked, smiling.

"Not really." She said as another explosion shook the room. "Enjoy this while you can, sleemo. This burning boat is about to finish us both off." She said as the ship shook again.

"Hmm. We have time. The bond between a Jedi teacher and his apprentice is strong." Bane said.

"Which means my Master will be coming for me any minute." Ahsoka claimed.

"Let's see if we can get him here any faster." Bane said. He pushed a button on his wrist and she was again electrocuted.

* * *

Anakin and Aang walked down the hall to where they could sense Ahsoka's presence. Guarding the door was four battledroids. Behind the Jedi and Avatar were scattered pieces of the other droids that used to be in the long hallway also. "You said we'd be safe back here." A droid said and ran to the console next to the door as Aang and Anakin ignited their sabers. "Come on. There's four of us and only two of them." The third droid said. "It won't matter." The last droid said, shaking his head.

* * *

Bane's comlink began beeping and he quickly answered. "What is it?" He asked. _"Sir, t-two Jedi are coming. They look very unhappy."_ The droid said. Then the sound of lightsabers swinging could be heard and droids shooting. _"Uh-oh!"_ The droid shouted and the connection was cut as he was cut down. Bane pushed a button on the wall and a ray shield separated himself from Ahsoka. "Your Master has gotten the message." He said. Ahsoka ran forward and rammed into the shield. "Aah!" She screamed as the shield knocked her backwards onto her knees.

The door slide open and Anakin and Aang walked in, lightsabers drawn and ready. "You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter." Anakin said, glaring at him. "Let me worry about that, Jedi." Bane said as the two superbattle droids aimed at Skywalker. "If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open, and she will be sucked into oblivion." The bounty hunter explained. Ahsoka looked at the airlock then back at Aang and Anakin. "Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space. It's a horrible way to die." Bane said. Aang and Ahsoka looked at Ahsoka and she looked away from them, shaking her head. "Besides, isn't negotiation the Jedi way?" Bane asked as the superbattle droids stepped closer to them.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked as he and Aang deactivated their lightsabers.

"This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can." Bane said, smiling. "The last Jedi that had it wouldn't open it," the superbattle droids got closer, "I hope you don't make the same mistake."

Anakin looked from Ahsoka to the holocron, then back and forth. "We don't have much time. Hurry it up, Jedi, or she dies." Bane rushed. Anakin closed his eyes, in thought.

"No, Master! Don't do it!" Ahsoka shouted. "Both of you, you have to stop him!"

"We can't let you die, Ahsoka. We won't." Aang said.

"Aang, Master, no!" She pleaded.

Anakin and Aang nodded to each other and dropped their lightsabers in front of Bane. "We'll deal with the holocron later." Anakin said.

"How touching." Bane said, smiling.

* * *

**Separatist Frigate-Hanger**

Alix, Rex, and the clones arrived at the hanger and saw a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle behind A LOT of battledroids, superbattle droids, and even some Dwarf spider droids. "All units make for that shuttle!" Rex ordered. As the clones took cover and fired at the droids, Alix ignited his blue-bladed lightsaber and deflected the incoming bolts. "They should really make a video game out of this war. That would be awesome." Alix said, deflecting bolts. "Copy that, boss." One of the clones said.

In the gunnery room, where they were earlier, the pipes burst and gasoline began to spill onto the floor and towards the cannon shells as the fire continued to spread.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

The Separatist frigate lit up the darkness of space as more explosions began tearing the ship apart. "Captain, the main reactor is exposed. It will implode at any moment." Yularen reported to Rex. _"Yes, sir. We're trying to make our way to the shuttle now."_ Rex answered through his comlink. "Get out of there!" Yularen ordered. _"Sir, yes, sir!"_ Rex answered.

* * *

"You two find the General and help him." Rex ordered two clones who were beside him. "This frigates not gonna last long. We have to get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

"Come about." Yularen said to the clones on the bridge. "We need to put some distance between us and that frigate."

The Resolute turned around and began to move away from the doomed frigate.

* * *

Anakin sat in a meditative position on his knees, eyes closed, with the holocron in front of him. Aang stood behind him, wondering how he will open the holocron as he did not know how to. Slowly, the holocron rose into the air and levitated in front of him. Then, the holocron broke apart into many different smaller triangles, still in the shape of the cube just open. Bane smiled. "Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend." He said, placing the crystal over the hexagonal prism in the middle of the holocron. The crystal just floated at first, then entered inside the holocron. Anakin closed the holocron again, but instead of a cubed shape, it was in a weird, irregular shape, still almost like a cube. Somewhat.

The holocron landed back into Bane's hands as he smiled. Anakin, glanced back at Aang, who nodded his head slightly. "My employers will be most pleased." Bane commented. Anakin and Aang looked in the direction where their lightsabers where being kept, in a box at the other end of the room. Instantly, Ahsoka and Anakin's lightsabers flew to Skywalker's hand and Aang's to his. The superbattle droids immediately opened fire on them and they deflected their bolts and quickly, and effortlessly destroyed them. While they were fighting the droids, Bane opened the airlock behind Ahsoka. "Aah!" Ahsoka yelled as she quickly held onto a conveniently placed handlebar. Aang used firebending on the control panel and destroyed the ray shield. He and Anakin quick grabbed onto the wall before they were sucked into the vacuum of space. Bane activated his rocket boots and flew out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Aang forced his way towards the control panel and pushed the button, slowly the door began closing. Ahsoka lost her grip on the bar and almost flew out. Anakin quickly extended his arm and caught her with the Force. Once the door closed they landed back on the floor and Anakin cut Ahsoka's bonds with her lightsaber, then handed it to her. "Let's go." Aang said

In the artillery room, during the explosions all over the ship, more of the explosive shells fell off the shelf they were on and were piling up. On top of that, the leaking gasoline covered the floor and the fire continued to spread closer to the shells.

* * *

**Separatist Frigate-Hanger**

Bane stood at the balcony overlooking the hanger where the clones were fighting for the shuttle with the droids. Then, his comlink began beeping. When he answered, Nute Gunray appeared. _"Bane, did the Jedi cooperate with you?"_ He asked. "With some... encouragement. I have access to the holocron and all the information the memory contains." Bane said. "I only have to get off this ship."

_"Maybe you should transmit the information to me now. Then I could send another ship for you."_

"No thanks, Viceroy. I have a plan for my own escape." Bane cut the transmission and looked down at the clones who were pushing the droids back. "Hold it right there." A voice said, behind him. As he turned around, he saw two clones, the same ones that were sent to find Anakin, raising their blasters at him. "Your not going anywhere, bounty hunter." The other clone said.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang ran as fast as they could down a long hallway. "Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this rust bucket." Anakin said into his comlink. _"Yes, but we have to go, now. The reactor is about to blow, we cannot wait."_ Rex answered, blasterfire in the background. "You'll have to. I'm going after that bounty hunter." Anakin said. "Master Skywalker, wait." Aang said slowing down. "Master, stop!" Ahsoka shouted until he finally stopped running. "This is the way to the hanger, we have to get off of this ship. Now." Ahsoka said, pointing down a second hallway next to them. "We could die, staying here any longer." Aang said. "I can't let Bane get away." Anakin said stubbornly. "Patience... Master. Patience." Ahsoka said calmly. "... Your both right. Let's go." Anakin said, reluctantly.

* * *

In the artillery room, the fire had reached the gasoline and was now spreading even faster. It would blow at any minute.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Aang reached the hanger and saw all of the clones boarding the shuttle, firing at the droids that were advancing. They looked up and saw a clone on the balcony fire his blaster at who appeared to be Bane. "Come on!" Alix shouted from the ship. They quickly boarded the ship and lifted off. They the ship towards the wounded clone that just killed the bounty hunter and allowed him to board. "Trooper, did you get the holocron." Anakin asked the clone. "No. Sorry, sir." The trooper replied, moving past him. "I'll get it, Master." Ahsoka said. "No time." Anakin said, stopping her. "Alix, get us outta here." Anakin ordered. The shuttle flew out of the hanger, right as it exploded. In the artillery room, the fire reached the shells and immediately exploded. This caused more parts of the ship to explode, until the whole thing was engulfed in flames.

"Well, it looks like the holocron was destroyed, but at least the Separatist didn't get it." Ahsoka said. "Hmm. Bane's dead, but I can still feel him." Anakin said. "Yeah, for some reason I can still feel his presence." Aang said.

* * *

Alix flew the shuttle into the Resolute's hanger. After they landed, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang stepped out of the ship, followed by Alix. "Master, I'm sorry I let that mercenary get the upper hand." Ahsoka apologized. "It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. None of you. It was mine, start to finish." Anakin said, walking towards the Admiral.

"So, did you manage to recover the holocron or capture the bounty hunter?" Admiral Yularen asked Anakin.

"Uh, no and... no."

"I see. So the mission was your usual version of success, then?"

"If by success, you mean I won, then yes." Anakin said, smiling.

The Admiral grunted in annoyance and walked away, heading towards the bridge.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang and Alix defeat Bane, but have lost the holocron.**

**P.S. Sorry if I didn't explain the holocron opening scene. It was kinda confusing to write**

**Next Chapter: Children of the Force**

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

**:)**


	3. Children of the Force

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 2**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

**A/N: If you noticed that I put a review on my own story, that was an accident. I meant to put it on someone else's story, but for whatever reason, I didn't realize I was writing on my own. Just ignore that, it's weird and kinda awkward and I can't erase it. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Children of the Force**

* * *

_A thief hunted! In a daring assault Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka, and Avatar Aang boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's Force-sensitive children and future Jedi Knights. After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and his troops defeated Bane, but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron._

* * *

**Resolute's Hanger**

"How many made it off this time?" A clone trooper asked Rex as Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix left the shuttle they used to escape the Separatist frigate.

"Just us, I'm afraid." Rex answered, taking off his helmet.

"Hey, Denal, good job frying that bounty hunter." Another trooper said to Denal, the clone who killed Bane on the frigate. Denal nodded and walked off.

"Let's go get some grub." Another clone said to Rex and the other troopers behind him.

"We'll catch up." Rex answered.

"So, what now?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, after he was done talking with Admiral Yularen.

"Well, we get the injured to the medical bay." Anakin answered.

"General, there's something I think you should see." Rex called from the shuttle. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and walked back to the shuttle with Aang.

Ahsoka and Alix decided to go and see if they could help anyone, and found Denal walking away, holding his arm. "Hey, Trooper, are you alright?" Ahsoka called after him, but he ignored her and kept walking. "Must've been hit in the head." Alix said as they followed him.

Back at the shuttle, Rex showed Anakin and Aang what he found on the floor of the ship. "It's blood, sir." He explained as Anakin touched the green substance with his gloved fingers. "And it sure isn't from any of our men." The Captain finished. Aang looked towards where Ahsoka and Alix were. "Do you feel that?" Aang asked, feeling the Force warning him. "Yeah!" Anakin said jumping up.

"Wait!" Ahsoka shouted as she and Alix caught up with Denal. "Your injured. That might be serious." She said examining his arm.

Behind them, Aang and Anakin ran off of the shuttle. Aang used his airbending to speed towards them, while Anakin used the Force to keep up with the young Avatar.

"Wait." Alix said, sensing danger. "Your no clone." Ahsoka realized at the same time as Alix. "Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. The clone imposter kneed Ahsoka in the gut and tossed her into Alix, knocking them to the ground before running off. Aang and Anakin ran past them and chased after the imposter.

The clone ran towards the starfighters, knocking multiple clones out of the way. He took off his backpack and smacked a clone engineer to the ground, then uppercut another in the jaw. He climbed into a V-19 Torrent starfighter and activated the engines. Anakin jumped onto the starfighter as it was flying off and punched the clone in the head, knocking his helmet off, revealing Cad Bane. Bane jerked the ship around until Anakin was thrown off. Aang blasted a ball of fire at the ship, but the bounty hunter avoided the blast, passing the ray shields in the hanger and headed towards the hyperspace rings.

"Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings! Hurry!" Anakin ordered into his comlink.

_"What could possibly happened since I last spoke with you?"_ Yularen questioned from the bridge.

Bane pushed a few buttons on his dashboard and activated one of the hyperspace rings, causing it to detach from the shelf it was on and get into position for the jump.

"It's Bane. Lock those rings now." Anakin ordered.

* * *

Bane attached his ship to the ring and prepared to jump.

* * *

"No, lock them all down. Hurry." Yularen ordered one of the clone officers on the bridge. "Deactivating hyperspace rings." The clone said.

* * *

Bane set his coordinates and made his jump into hyperspace, disappearing into deep space.

* * *

Anakin watched Bane disappear into space and shook his head. "We'll have to inform the Council." He said, putting his hands behind his back and walked away.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber-Coruscant**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Alix stood in front of the Jedi Masters of the Council. Surprisingly, the full Council was present, though some were on holoprojections, transmitting from wherever they were in the galaxy.

"It is most unfortunate Bane was allowed to escape." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Again." Rose added.

"With access to the names and locations of the most Force-sensitive children in the Republic." Mashu said.

"Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order, he could." Yoda said.

"We've discovered Bane's working with the Separatists." Aang reported.

"There are thousands of children on that list. Which will he go after first?" Windu asked.

"Small chance there is, through the Force, the Council may detect them." Yoda said, nodding to the other Council members.

* * *

**Cad Bane's Secret Space Station**

"I have delivered what you wanted." Bane said to his employer, Darth Sidious, who was on the holoprojector in front of him. "The Jedi were no problem, of course. Anything else I can help you with?"

_"I need test subjects. Choose five children and bring them to Mustafar."_ Sidious ordered. _"I'll take... good care of them."_ He said, smiling.

"Kidnapping innocent children. Sounds like a small-time crime for the likes of you." Bane said.

_"Among the children of the Jedi, there are no innocents."_ Sidious claimed.

"Sure, sure. As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me." Bane said, dusting off his hat and putting it on. "I'll head to Glee Anselm first, then to Earth afterwards." Bane said to himself after Sidious cut the connection. Getting to Earth and kidnapping a child will be a challenge. Especially since the Jedi will be looking for him, but that's exactly the reason why he's doing it. Challenges are fun.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-Meditation Chamber**

Master Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, Rose, Anakin and Aang were all sitting on round, cushioned seats, meditating.

"Mmm. A jungle world." Yoda said, seeing the jungles of a planet through the Force. "Dome cities I see. Rodia it is." He confirmed.

"A house in Kay Tap Square. Yes, I see it too." Obi-Wan said.

"There's an ocean planet, home to Nautolans, Glee Anselm?" Windu said.

"Glee Anselm, I see not." Yoda said, shaking his head.

"Neither do I, Master." Rose said, also shaking her head. "I see... palm trees? Beaches, mansions." She said.

"I see it." Aang said. "Is it here on Earth?" He asked.

"California." Rose answered, seeing the Golden State clearly. "That's unexpected."

"I sense... a place I've been to before." Anakin said. "Waterfalls. Naboo."

"Jan-gwa. A village, southern sector. Sense it strongly, I do." Yoda said.

As Anakin focused harder, he heard the sound of a child screaming. "The Gungan child was screaming." Anakin said, opening his eyes, slightly alarmed by what he heard.

"The future you see, young Skywalker." Yoda said, opening his eyes also. "To Naboo you must go. Cad Bane, you will find. With you, take your Padawan."

"You are certain there is no child on Glee Anselm?" Windu asked.

"Into the shadow of the dark-side taken the child was. Too late, we are." Yoda said, shaking his. "Shrouded is his fate from us. Great the loss is. But more children in danger there are."

"I shall leave for Rodia immediately." Obi-Wan said, standing up.

"Me and Aang will head to Los Angeles." Rose said, also standing with Aang.

"Find more younglings me and Master Windu will." Yoda said, nodding.

* * *

**Beverly Hills, Los Angeles County, CA**

Bane made it onto a transport, go to Earth, and bought a ship on Coruscant. After he got it, he quickly flew off to his second kidnapping victim. When he finally made it to Beverly Hills, he looked for the correct address to the mansion he was looking for. After a while, he finally found 9122 Janice Pl, Beverly Hills, CA 90210. The house was pretty big, with high ceilings on the 1st floor, and tall windows were all around the house. There was a large pool and backyard in the back and the entire property was gated. As he got closer he noticed that the police were there. Putting on his stolen Jedi robe, he landed behind a police car and got out of the ship.

He walked towards the house and found a police lieutenant and, from his research, the owner of the large house. "Hold it right there." The officer ordered him and he stopped in front of them. "This house is off limits." The young officer said. "Don't worry, I'm a Jedi. I was sent to secure the child." Bane said calmly. "Oh, Thank-you, Master Jedi. I'm glad the Council sent you. They already ordered the police to protect my house in case the bounty hunter showed up." The homeowner said. "The names Henry." The man said, extending his hand to Bane. "I am Jedi Knight Caspian." He replied, shaking the man's hand. "Is the child inside?" Bane asked, looking at the house and the many police surrounding it. "Yes. My wife is upstairs, watching my daughter. You may go inside if you want." Henry said. "Thank-you. The bounty hunter will be disguised as a Jedi. Don't let anyone inside." Bane said, walking towards the house.

"Sir, there are two ships incoming." Another officer said to the police lieutenant. "Ready your weapons and don't let them inside. All officers be advised, the bounty hunter has arrived. Guard the house." He ordered into his radio.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me and Aang finally arrived over Beverly Hills and found the correct house. "There it is and the police have the place surrounded." I said. "Let's go." Aang said.

We landed in front of the house and, in almost an instant, were surrounded by police with their rifles and pistols aimed at us. "Uhh, hi." Aang said getting out of his ship. "What are you doing lieutenant?" I asked. "Your under arrest bounty hunters." The lieutenant said. "What?! Why!?" Aang said. The officers moved on us and me and Aang jumped over them. As soon as we jumped, bullets flew in various directions towards us. We twisted our bodies in the air to avoid the projectiles. "What are you doing? I'm a Jedi, and this is Avatar Aang." I tried explaining. "Come quietly and you can explain everything." The lieutenant said. "Ughh. Fine." I said, raising my hands along with Aang. Two officers handcuffed our hands and led us towards the police car.

* * *

Bane walked inside the house and headed up the stairs. As he walked to the second floor, he looked out the large, tall windows and saw a Jedi and the Avatar arrive. He smiled as the officers fired at the Jedi, to no affect, then arrested them.

He made it to the child's room and found the mother inside. "Are you the Jedi?" She asked. "Yes. I've come to protect the child. Two bounty hunters have just arrived." He explained as she let him into the room. "Thank-you so much, Master Jedi." She said. "Your daughter is strong in the Force." Bane commented. "Master Yoda says the day would soon come for her to go to the Temple, but not yet." She said. At that moment, a police officer entered the room. "Master Jedi, we have the bounty hunters in custody." He reported. "Thank-you." Bane said, then kicked the man in the gut and tossed him down the stairs. "What are you doing?" The mother said, afraid. Bane pushed a button on his wrist and mist was sprayed in her face. "Wh-what was..." She started but passed out, falling onto the floor. He walked over to the babies crib and picked her up.

* * *

Me and Aang were led towards a police car by two officers and the lieutenant. Then, I sensed something inside the house. I closed my eyes and enhanced my hearing with the Force. I could here a small struggle upstairs and then a body hit the floor, followed shortly by another person falling. When we got to the car, another officer began to open the door. I nodded to Aang and he inhaled deeply and blew out a huge gust of wind that slammed the policeman into the car and caused himself to slam into the officer behind him. I quickly turned around and tripped the officer behind me then jumped over the lieutenant, still with handcuffs on. Me and Aang ran inside the house, avoiding other policemen along the way, until we reached the second floor. Aang used the Force to open a door and we saw Bane picking up the child.

"Don't move, bounty hunter." I ordered.

"Ah, Jedi, you've arrived." He said, and kicked in the large window behind him. "Wish I could stay and chat, but me and the little lady have a date." He jumped out of the window and activated his rocket boots to fly off towards his ship.

"We have to stop him." I said, using the Force to break her cuffs. Aang did the same and we jumped out of the window after him.

* * *

Bane made it to his chip and began to board with the child. "What are you doing with my daughter?" Henry, the homeowner, said. "I must take her somewhere safe." Bane said without turning to him. Then, Rose and Aang landed between the bounty hunter and the young man. "He's not a Jedi." Rose said, activating her lightsaber, "I am."

Bane quickly turned around and blasted at Rose, who quickly deflected the bolts in different directions. "Sorry but I really must be going." Bane said, tossing a smoke grenade on the ground. Before they could react, it went off and blew smoke in their face. After a short moment, Aang created a sphere of air around them, before dispersing the smoke. With the smoke clear, they could see Bane's ship already high in the air, then flew off towards the clouds high above.

* * *

"Master Jedi, Avatar Aang, we are truly sorry for your treatment. Please forgive us." The lieutenant said. "It isn't your fault. You were only doing your jobs." Aang reassured. "Please, you must find my daughter." The mother said with her husband comforting her. "Don't worry. We will get your daughter back. I promise." Aang replied. "Come on, we have to report to the Council." Rose said, walking back to her ship.

* * *

**Rodia-Kay Tap Square**

A young Rodian child sat on the floor next to his mother, using his barely developed Force skills to levitate a ball and move it around. "Your son is strong in the Force." Bane, disguised as a Jedi, said. "He will make a fine Jedi." He commented.

"Master Bolla Ropal said the day would come for him to go to the Temple, but not for some time." The child's mother said, picking up her son.

"Master Ropal was unaware of the danger your son is in. Jedi imposters have been roaming the galaxy, stealing the future younglings. For your son's protection, I'm going to have to take him now." Bane said, reaching for her son.

She pushed him away gently but firmly. "He is my only child." She said, holding her son closer.

Taking out a Hypnogazer, a small, spherical ball with fast spinning lights, Bane held it to her eyes. "Look into this. It will relax you." He said as she became hypnotized by the device.

* * *

Obi-Wan's red, white, and yellow Jedi starfighter jumped out of hyperspace, using a hyperspace ring, right in front of the planet Ryloth. "Let's hope we have arrived in time." He said to his astromech. After detaching from the ring he sped his ship down to the planet.

Once he arrived at one of the dome cities, the large glass door on the dome opened, allowing him to enter. He landed in the middle of Kay Tap Square and quickly jumped out of the ship and ran off towards the house. After searching for awhile, he finally found the house and rang the bell, while also knocking on the door frantically. The door slid open halfway and an adult Rodian female peeked out. "If you're looking for my son, _Jedi_, he's not here." She said, frowning. Obi-Wan tried looking behind her, "Where is he?" He asked but she closed the door. He could here a baby crying inside and knocked again. "Open the door." He demanded, then used the Force to slid the door open forcibly. When he ran inside, the Rodian women held a blaster aimed at his face. "You'll never get him." She said, her hands shaking. "Where is the bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan said, waving his hand in front of her, using a Jedi Mind Trick. "Bounty hunter?" She said confused, holding her head. "H-he was a Jedi." Obi-Wan force-pulled the blaster pistol from her hand and into his. "Jedi do not carry blasters." He said, tossing the pistol to the ground. "What have I done?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan quickly turned around at the sound of a crying child and saw Bane in the doorway of the entrance, holding the young boy. Bane activated his rockets and flew off. Obi-Wan quickly ran outside and fired his extension cables onto one of the tall buildings. He quickly scaled the building until he got to the top. Once he got up there, Bane's starship was already taking off. The Jedi Master clenched his fist as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

**Naboo Royal Palace**

A Republic gunship flew down towards the Palace until they reached the hanger. When the blast-doors opened, Anakin and Ahsoka jumped out and hurried over to Captain Typho. "General Skywalker, they told us you were coming." Typho said. "Has the Gungan family been notified?" Anakin asked. "Yes. Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation." Typho explained, gesturing to the Gungan soldier next to him. "He will take you Jan-gwa city."

"Let me take the lead, Master." Ahsoka requested. "I've got a score to settle."

"All right, go with the Gungan. I'll be there shortly." Anakin answered, nodding.

* * *

Bane's starship jumped out of hyperspace over Naboo and descended quickly towards Jan-gwa city. He landed in the swampland near the city and made his way to the city on foot.

When he arrived, he found the large house and proceeded to climb towards a large open window. Peeking inside, he saw a Gungan women placing what appeared to be her child into the baby crib and put a blanket over them. Once she left, Bane jumped inside quietly and approached the crib. Once over the baby bed, he pulled the blanket off the figure underneath, only to see a plush toy Gungan. Behind him, a cabinet swung open and a Togruta Jedi jumped out, igniting her lightsaber. "Don't move, sleemo." She ordered.

Bane slowly turned towards her, holding up his hands. "Ah, nice to see you again. You weren't the child I was expecting to find." He said. "Obviously." Ahsoka stated. "Your quite clever, but naive." He said, quickly firing a cable from his wrist and pulled her lightsaber out of her hands. Once she was defenceless, he immediately fired his blaster at her. She skillfully dodged the bolts and flipped to cover behind a chair. Bane activated his rockets and flew out of the window, while Ahsoka called her lightsaber into her hand.

When Bane flew out of the window, Anakin, who was waiting on the roof, quickly jumped and grabbed onto Bane's ankles, causing the rockets to malfunction and power down. Anakin and Bane tumbled down the round roof and fell onto the court yard below. Bane rolled on the ground until he came to a halt in front of someone's boots. Looking up, Ahsoka stood there, with many clones and Gungan wars behind her, aiming her blade at him. "Looks like I win." She said. Bane grunted in annoyance.

* * *

Ahsoka placed binders onto Bane's wrists and reached into his belt to take back her Padawan braid, which he took from her in their first confrontation on the Separatist frigate. "I think I've earned the right to wear this again." She said, attaching the braid to her headpiece. Anakin walked over to Bane and led him away. Ahsoka turned to the Gungan women and her child and smiled as the baby reached out for her giggling. "Your daughter is safe now." Ahsoka said, stroking the babies cheek. "Do you really believe that?!" Bane shouted over his shoulder, but was pushed forward by Anakin.

* * *

**The Resolute-Above Earth**

The Resolute, the Delta, and the Negotiator were above Earth, with the other thousands of Jedi Cruisers blockading the planet. Down in the Detention Center, Rose, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu were in a interrogation room, questioning Bane on the kids whereabouts.

"We know you've taken at least three children." Rose said, walking behind Bane, who was sitting at a table with his hands still cuffed and without his signature hat.

"Where are you keeping them?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Beyond your reach, Jedi." Bane answered simply.

"Who are you working for?" Windu asked.

"I work alone." Bane said.

"It's only a matter of time before we locate the holocron. Make it easier on yourself." Obi-Wan said, leaning on the table.

"What are you going to do, Jedi, torture me?" Bane asked smiling.

"Hmm. I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us." Rose said, her back turned to Bane.

"This conversation is over." Bane said, shaking his head.

The three Masters exchanged looks, then walked out of the room, activating the ray shield on the door. When they got to the hallway, Anakin, Ahsoka and Aang walked over to then. "We tore Bane's ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids." Anakin said. "Did you check the ship's navigation records?" Windu asked. "They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo." Ahsoka answered. "Can't we use the Force to make him talk?" Aang asked. "I don't think Bane is that weak." Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps Rose could give it a try?" Anakin suggested. "She is a complete master of the Mind Trick ability." Windu said, thinking about it. Rose has trained very, very hard over the years and has mastered the Mind Trick to the point where she doesn't need to wave her hand to use it. She only has to focus on your mind and get even some of the strongest minds to do as she commands. "It is worth a shot." Rose said, nodding. "And if she's not powerful enough, we can all concentrate on his mind together." Anakin said. "Hm. Using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is... risky." Obi-Wan said. "There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process." Windu said. "Well, do we have another choice." Anakin said.

Rose, Obi-Wan, Windu, and Anakin all re-entered the room again, with Aang and Ahsoka standing to the side. Bane looked at the four Jedi standing in front of him in confusion.

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and focused on Bane's mind. "You will take us too the holocron." She said.

"N-n-no! Jedi Mind Tricks d-don't work on me!" Bane said, fighting the voices in his head.

Then Anakin and Obi-Wan joined in. "You will take us too the holocron." They said at the same time.

"F-Forget it!" Bane shouted.

"You will take us to the holocron." Rose, Anakin, Obi-Wan and now, Windu said at the same time.

"I... I... I won't!" Bane shouted, shaking his head, trying to get the powerful voices out of his head.

"And you will take us..." Rose said.

"NOW!" They all shouted, opening their eyes.

"I... I will take you. No! Get out of my head!" Bane shouted, groaning and thrashing around.

After a few moments, the four of them released their hold on him. Bane slumped forward in his seat, panting loudly, trying to catch his breath. "Perhaps we should try... again." Anakin said. "I...I've had enough of that. I'll take you to the holocron. You'll get your children back." He said, breathing heavily.

* * *

**Resolute's Hanger**

Commanders Blaze and Cody, along with four other clones escorted Bane to a JEDI T-6 SHUTTLE. Rose, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Windu, Ahsoka and Aang were behind the clones. "The Chancellor wants a report on our progress." Anakin said. "Tell him this is not Republic business. It's an internal Jedi affair." Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the Chancellor. Even on internal matters such as this." Anakin said. "Well, looks like you just volunteered to go, Anakin." Rose said, smiling and continued walking towards the shuttle. "Give the Chancellor my regards." Obi-Wan said, following Rose and Windu. "Now wait a minute." Anakin protested. "I agree. Report back here when you are finished." Windu said over his shoulder. "This could be a trap, Masters. You sure you don't need us to go." Anakin said. Windu chuckled, "Of course it's a trap, Skywalker." He said, smiling. "I will contact you when we find the children." Obi-Wan said.

"What if they don't find those kids?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, they will." Aang said, reassuring her.

"Come on." Anakin said, gesturing for them to follow him.

* * *

The T-6 Shuttle dropped out of the Resolute's ventral hanger and prepared to jump into hyperspace. "The coordinates?" Windu asked Bane who was in between Blaze and Cody behind them. "The coordinates are... 673117, cross 7RB71. Bane said. "That will take us far in into the Outer Rim." Rose said suspiciously. "Neutral space." Obi-Wan added. "Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?" Bane asked. They exchanged looks and shrugged. Windu pulled a switch and took the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

**Senate Building-Coruscant**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang walked through the elaborate halls of the Senate Building until they found the Chancellor office at the top floor. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic stood in the doorway of his office and smiled as they approached. "Ah, Anakin it is good to see you." Palpatine said. "And you too, Avatar Aang and... Ahsoka was it?" Palpatine asked. "Yes, your Excellency." Ahsoka answered, bowing her head. "Now, excuse us. Anakin we have much to discuss." Palpatine said, leading Anakin into his office suite. Anakin glanced back at Aang and Ahsoka and shrugged.

* * *

"I understand you made an important arrest in the plot to destroy the Jedi." The Chancellor said as he and Anakin walked towards his large window overlooking the largest city in the world. "To think a simple bounty hunter could create such a plan."

"I believe someone else, someone much more powerful was behind this. And I don't think it was Dooku." Anakin said.

"Oh? And have you any clues as to who it might be?" Palpatine asked.

"Not yet, Chancellor. Bane still refuses to say anything."

Palpatine smiled slightly. "Have patience, my boy." He said, patting Anakin on the shoulder.

* * *

**Mustafar**

On a facility on Mustafar, the three children were in sinister looking cribs, crying. _"There, there, child. Soon you will cry no more." _Darth Sidious said. He was on a holoprojection being projected by an astromech droid. "Master, subjects of this age rarely survive the slave conditioning procedure." A nanny droid said to Sidious. _"I'm afraid the risk is natural talents these children possess is too great to be wasted by the Jedi."_ Sidious said as the astromech moved his projection to another crib where the human, American baby girl was._"I foresee an army of Force-talented spies in my service, trained in the dark-side to peer into every corner of the Galaxy from afar."_ He said as he was moved to another child, the Nautolan from Glee Anselm. _"And my enemies will be helpless against such vision."_ After a short pause, he continued. _"If the surgery fails I will have lost nothing."_

* * *

**Rose POV**

Our shuttle jumped out of hyperspace into the middle of an asteroid field. Mace maneuvered the ship around them towards a small space station. He pulled the ship in next to the station, and attached the boarding tube from the station to the shuttles side.

We slid open the door and me and Windu escorted Bane through the tube. "Cody, Blaze, stay here and watch the ship." Obi-Wan said to the two clone commanders. "Yes, sir. We'll keep the ship running." Cody said and Blaze closed the door.

We walked through a dark hallway until we reached a turbolift. We boarded and it took us higher into the station. "I don't sense any children nearby." I commented. "Neither do I." Windu said, looking around as we came to a stop in a dimly lit, rather large room. "Where are you keeping the children?" Obi-Wan demanded. "The children are safe. But first, there is your precious holocron." Bane said, gesturing towards the far side of the room, where the holocron sat on a table, glowing a soft blue. "Let me get it for you." Bane said and started walking forward, until Windu stopped him. "No more of your tricks. I'll get it." He said, forcing Bane back.

When he stepped forward, he walked past a laser sensor, causing alarms to go off. "Blast!" Windu exclaimed. "Ah, look at what you did now." I said. "Yeah, you certainly stepped in it this time." Obi-Wan added. In front of us, three auto turrets emerged from the ceiling and opened fire on Windu. Mace flipped over backwards and landed on top of a crate, activating his lightsaber he began deflecting bolts. Then, laser emitters appeared from the walls and crisscrossed around the room. The lasers burned through the floor and walls and Obi-Wan activated his saber and deflected some of the lasers back to their source, destroying some.

While we were distracted, Bane quickly moved towards one of the walls. I noticed him and attempted to stop him, but more lasers got in the way. "So long, Jedi." Bane said, smiling. He pushed a hidden button and the wall flipped open, once he was inside it quickly shut again. Next to the door, another auto turret raised out of the floor and fired at me. I quickly deflected the bolts, then back flipped through the gaps in the lasers and landed next to Windu and Obi-Wan, our backs together. "Now what do we do?" Windu asked as we deflected the bolts coming from all directions.

* * *

Bane quickly broke his cuffs and tossed them aside. He stepped into an escape pod, and jettisoned away from the base.

* * *

**The Resolute-Above Earth**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang were in the hanger of the Resolute, searching Bane's ship again. "Well, the piloting systems are clean. Check the landing gear?" Anakin asked. "Double-checked it. I have the feeling Master Windu, Rose and Obi-Wan could've used our help." Ahsoka said, sliding from underneath the ship. "Look I don't like being out of the action either, but somebody's got to do this job." Anakin said. "And it always ends up being us." Ahsoka complained. "Hmm. Bane picked up a lot of volcanic ash on his travels." Aang commented, rubbing the ash through his finger tips.

Artoo beeped excitedly. "What have you got, Artoo?" Ahsoka asked, standing up with Aang. "Looks like Bane erased his navigation records, but not his fuel computer." Anakin said as the fuel logs appeared in front of them. "So?" Ahsoka said, confused. "Well, if we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance be traveled..." Anakin explained, but was interrupted by Ahsoka. "We may be able to calculate where else he went. That's a new one." She said. "It's an old Jedi trick we used to track down smugglers. Okay, let's see." Anakin said, looking at the computer. "Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar, Naboo." He listed off the different planets Bane has visited. "Wait a minute, Mustafar?" Aang said. "There were no children on Mustafar." Ahsoka said. "It's mining world, very remote. He probably stopped there to refuel." Anakin said. "That explains the ash. But it was six systems out of his way. Maybe he met up with whoever he's working for." Aang suggested. "It's worth a look isn't it." Ahsoka asked. "Well, anything to get out of this hanger." Anakin said. He, Aang, Ahsoka and Artoo made there way to the Twilight and left the cruiser through the ventral hanger. After setting the coordinates, they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Cad Bane's Space Station**

Rose, Obi-Wan, and Windu were still deflecting blasterfire from the turrets and lasers. Obi-Wan slowly moved towards the table on the far side of the room. Once he got there, he quickly picked up the holocron. "I've got it." He said. Across the room, the door began to slowly close. Obi-Wan jumped across the room and landed in front of the door. Rose deflected more bolt before back flipping through the door. Windu followed behind her, dropping to the floor and rolling underneath the door. His lightsaber fell from his belt as he rolled and he extended his hand, calling it to his hand right when the door closed. The stations self destruct sequence activated and the station began to slowly tear itself apart.

Rose, Obi-Wan, and Windu ran down the hallways until they reached their shuttle. Cody and Blaze were already inside, preparing the ship for departure. "Anytime, Cody." Obi-Wan said. Cody nodded and detached the ship from the station. We quickly flew off as the station was engulfed in flames and then exploded into a ball of fire.

* * *

**The Twilight**

"We're coming up on Mustafar." Ahsoka said from her co-pilot seat. "Artoo, begin the landing cycle." Anakin said to the small astromech. Anakin piloted the ship towards the volcanic planet.

* * *

Inside Sidious's Mustafar facility, one of the nanny droids prepared to place a mind altering device onto the Nautolan child. As Sidious watched from his holoprojection, another droid approached. "Master, a starship is approaching. It isn't the bounty hunter." It said. _"This is unexpected. Evacuate the children to my secondary facility. I'm afraid this installation is lost. We must destroy all evidence. Turn off the gravity supports and let the building sink into the lava."_ Sidious ordered. "I beg your pardon, sir." A droid said, alarmed. _"Just do as I say."_ Sidious said, annoyed, then cut his connection.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang stepped off the Twilight, after landing on the platform. They walked towards the mysterious facility hanging over a "waterfall" of lava by support beams and gravity generators. "You sure this is the right place?" Aang asked, looking around. Artoo beeped in agreement. "We're gonna find out." Anakin said. They stopped at a door, waiting for R2 to plug into the panel. Once he opened the door, they stepped slowly inside. "I sense something, Master, and I don't like it." Ahsoka said, nervously. "Yeah, I sense it too." Aang said. "It's the dark-side. We're definitely in the right place." Anakin said, running forwards.

* * *

The nanny droids went around to all the babies, each of them picking one of the three up. The American child cried out as a droid approached her.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ahsoka said, skidding to a stop. "Yeah. I heard it." Anakin said, looking around at the four different hallways to go. "The question is, where are they?" Aang said. Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on the Force. After a short moment she opened her eyes. "This way." She said, pointing to the left hall. They all ran down the hall, with Artoo behind them.

* * *

"All gravity supports off in one minute." A nanny droid said, pushing buttons on a console. "Quick, the Jedi are coming." A droid said.

* * *

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Aang made it to the door and Ahsoka and Aang immediately ignited their sabers and began cutting through the door.

* * *

"Turn out the lights. Hurry, hurry." Another droid said. They pushed a button and the lights shut off right when the cut piece of the door was kicked in. Anakin, ran inside, followed closely by Aang and Ahsoka. They slowly approached the sinister cribs and Ahsoka looked inside. "We're too late." She said, shaking her head. "No, I sense they're still here." Aang said. They all activated their lightsabers as three, four armed nanny droids emerged from the shadows. They held the children in it's center arms and a vibro-blade in the two other hands.

They swiped at them and used the kids as a shield. "Be careful of the younglings." Anakin warned. "I know." Ahsoka replied dodging another blade. An alarm sounded as the gravity supports deactivated. Almost immediately, the facility began to fall apart. Ahsoka dodged the deadly blade left and right rolling over tables and ducking from slashes at her head. Then, the floor began to break up and split apart under their feet. Aang ducked his head as the droid aimed for his neck, but then the floor collapsed halfway. The droid began to slid but caught itself before it fell into the lava below. The human baby girl reached her hands out to Aang, crying loudly. He used the Force to pull the child out of the droids grasp and into his hands. Then, he raised his hand, using lavabending to shoot a plume of lava up and engulf the droid, then lowered it.

Ahsoka twirled around to dodge another strike then activated her lightsaber. She dodged another swipe, then cut off the droids two attacking arms. Quickly, she grabbed the Nautolan baby from the droid and force-pushed it into the lava below.

Anakin dodged the droids swipes quickly. He raised his blade to strike the droids arms, but the floor gave way. He quickly grabbed onto the leg of one of the cribs as the droid also grabbed hold of another. The Rodian child looked up at Anakin with his big, sparkling blue eyes, crying softly and reaching out to him. The droid lost its grip and began to fall, but caught itself at the last minute, hanging over the ledge. Anakin used the Force to grab the baby from the droid and held him tightly in his arm. He let go of the crib he was hanging onto and landed on the droid, causing it to loose its grip and fall into the lava. Anakin ran across the wall and jumped over to the door, where Aang and Ahsoka were trying to open the door. "Ugh, the panel's fried." Ahsoka said. "Where's Artoo?" Anakin asked. On cue, the door slid open as the astromech opened the door from the other side. They ran down the hallway towards their ship.

As the facility fell apart all around them, they ran up the Twilight's boarding ramp and quickly prepared to leave. Anakin handed Ahsoka the Rodian child and sat in the pilots seat. "Shh. It's okay." Ahsoka said quietly to the children as they cried. "Shh. Everything's fine now." Aang said to the little girl in his arms.

The ship lifted off as the platform they were on gave way. The entire facility began to explode as it slowly collapsed on itself, sinking into the lava.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-Jedi High Council Chamber**

"The base was completely destroyed, Masters." Anakin said to the 6 out of 12 Masters. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang stood in the center of the dark chamber, with only the moonlight from outside shining through.

"And so was any clue on who's behind this." Aang added.

"Hmm. Most unfortunate this is." Yoda said, shaking his head.

"But, we still have Bane." Anakin said.

The Masters all exchanged looks, shaking their heads. "Ugh, he got away again." Ahsoka said.

"The important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron." Obi-Wan said.

"The list is intact, and there is no evidence it was copied." Rose said.

"Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is." Yoda said, "Move forward cautiously we must."

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang nodded their heads, then bowed before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Jedi have saved all of the kidnapped children and recovered the holocron. But, Cad Bane has escaped custody. **

**Next Chapter: A Kidnapped Daughter**

**Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	4. Kidnapped Daughters

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 2**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kidnapped Daughters**

* * *

_Tensions rising! The Galactic Senate has proposed an Enhanced Security Bill, one that will place more Clone Troopers on American, British, Chinese, Russian, and Australian soil as a means of extra security. The United Nations, to say the least, are not happy about this. Placing Clones all over the world is basically like an armed occupation force. To settle the matter, the United Nations and representatives the Galactic Senate will meet in New York's United Nations HQ to discuss this issue. _

_Unknown to the Republic, Princess Azula is planning to tip the balance of power on Earth towards the Order of the Sith Lords. _

* * *

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

**Royal Garden - Thursday, 10:24am**

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, sat in the garden, next to the turtleduck pond, her legs crossed, meditating. Breathing in, then out.

_'The Sith must tighten it's grip on the other Nations if the Grand Plan is going to work. The only way to do that is if the "Supreme Chancellor" receives more emergency powers over the Senate and the Jedi. From what this upcoming U.N. meeting suggests, the other Nations aren't going to allow the Republic to place more security measures on their soil. That is, unless an incident shows them that their own security is not as great as they thought.'_ Azula thought to herself.

_'Time to visit the U.S. capital.'_ She thought, standing up and leaving.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**C.I.A. Headquarters - 2:30pm**

Steve Haines, Director of the Central Intelligence Agency (D/CIA), was not happy with himself for what he's doing. But, what choice does he have? The reason? Right after the United States and her allies joined the Republic, Princess Azula and Sitman Yae manipulated him into serving them as a spy. The Princess basically threatened his family if he didn't comply. _'I would hate for something to happen to your wife and two kids, Director.'_ Were her exact words. Then, she pulled out a holoprojector, and it showed his wife leaving the mall with the two kids, which proved they were watching him.

The two Sith assassin's also offered him a deal. As long as he serves them, his family will be safe **and** they would make sure he stays Director of the C.I.A. past his term limit. How they will do it? He has no idea. But, of course, he agreed. Now he is almost constantly giving information to Her Majesty.

I walked down the hall of the CIA building towards my office suite. Once I got there, I unlocked the door and stopped cold when I entered the room. There, sitting at his desk, was the Fire Nation Princess herself. "Hello, Haines, it's been awhile." She said, holding the photo of my family that was on my desk. "What is it that you want, Princess?" I asked, closing the door. "I need some security information." She said, putting down the picture and put her feet up on my desk. "Security to what?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from her. "The security plans for the U.N. meeting in New York, and the White House. And also, the President's daughters schedule and security." She said, putting her finger tips together. "I can get you that, but why his kids?" I asked, afraid of her answer. "Well, I plan on kidnapping his youngest child if you must know." She said. "What?! She's just a kid! You can't pull her into this!" I shouted. "Oh calm down. I don't plan on hurting her if that's what you're afraid of. But, her abduction serves my purposes." She said, waving her arm dismissively.

A knock came at the door. "Director, sir, we're ready for the briefing." A voice said. Azula extended her hand at the door and it locked. Then she waved her hand at whoever was there. "The meeting can wait a little longer." She said. "N-Never mind, Director. We can wait a little longer." The man said and walked away. "Now, when can I have the information. I need before the meeting tomorrow." She said. "You will have it later this afternoon." I said nodding my head. "Good. Now, I suggest you get to your meeting. I sounds important." She said as another knock came to the door. "Sir, we can't hold off any longer." A female voice said. "I'm on my way now." I said, standing up. I opened the door, but before leaving I turned around and saw that the Princess was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-High Council Chamber**

The Council members were discussing the security plans for the U.N. meeting, which was tomorrow. With the world's leaders coming to one place, this event required a LOT of security.

"So, Rose, Anakin, Ahsoka and Alix will be with the Chancellor at all times." Windu said. "Mashu, Yoda, Plo, Obi-Wan, and I will stay with the rest of the Senators."

"I shall take a Battalion of clones from my Sixth Systems Army." Rose said.

"The Senate Guard and the U.S. Secret Service have already secured the U.N. building and the surrounding area." Master Plo added. "They were assisted by the New York Police Department (NYPD)."

"We will know where the Chancellor, and all the other delegates are at all times. Eyes will be on the perimeter the whole time, so we should be able to see everything." Mashu said, pulling up a large map of the building and it's surroundings.

"Hmm. What we do not see, is what troubles me." Yoda said.

"Which is why we aren't taking any chances on security." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Mm. Hope right you are." Yoda said.

"Me too, my friend." Rose said nodding.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, East Wing, Oval Office - Friday, 7:00am**

President Obama sat at his desk in the Oval Office, working on some last minute business before he left. He wasn't due to leave for 15 minutes, so he might as well get somethings done. Then, both of his kids walked into the office. His oldest daughter, Malia who was 12, and Sasha who was 10. "Daddy, when do you get back from the meeting?" Sasha asked. "It won't take long, will it?" Malia asked. "Don't worry. I should be back sometime tomorrow." I answered, putting my work away. Then, a clone trooper entered the room. "Sir, the Delta has just arrived. We have five minutes." He said. "Thank you, trooper. I'll be right there." I answered, turning back to my kids. "Bye, daddy." They both said, giving me a hug. "Goodbye. Be good and don't cause your mother any problems." I said walking towards the door. "We won't!" They both shouted.

I made my way to the South Lawn where Marine One had just landed. Waving to the people who gathered to see me off, I approached the Marine standing at attention. He saluted as I prepared to board and I, of course, saluted him as well. Once I boarded, the Marine outside closed the door and, after a few moments, began to take off. We flew off higher into the air until we approached the Delta above us. _'The ship is massive.'_ I thought as we passed the many cannons on the cruiser. We approached the rear hanger and slip inside, landing carefully on the floor. After a few moments I stepped off the helicopter and was met by Masters Yoda and Rose.

"Greetings, Senator Obama." Yoda said.

"Hello, Master Yoda. It is good to see you." I said as we walked towards a turbolift.

"You and the rest of the Senators are all accounted for. We can now head for New York." Rose said, waving her hand at the turbolift doors, causing them to open. After we stepped on board, Rose pushed a button on the wall and we were lifted upwards, towards the bridge.

* * *

**Delta's Bridge**

Once the turbolift stopped, the door opened, revealing the large communications room. I followed Rose and Yoda until we reached the bridge. "Hello, President Obama." Avatar Aang said, bowing slightly. "Hello young, Avatar. It is so good to finally meet you." I said, bowing my head in return. "These are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Aang said, gesturing to his friends. "Good to meet all of you." I said nodding to them.

Rose turned to Commander Blaze. "Blaze, tell the Admiral to set a course for New York."

"Yes, sir." He said, saluting.

The ship began to turn around and sped off towards the city.

* * *

**New York City**

**The United Nations Building - 9:00am**

After flying as fast as they could, for almost two hours, the finally arrived over New York. The Delta moved into a defensive position over the U.N. building, the Resolute, Anakin's flagship, was over the nearby river, and the Negotiator, Obi-Wan's flagship, was over the large city. A lot of people didn't like the idea of three massive, heavily armed Jedi Cruisers being over the city, but they somewhat accepted it anyway. We went back down to the hanger, only this time we boarded one of the Republic gunships. The blast doors closed and we flew out of the hanger and towards the U.N. building below.

Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Amidala, Senator Riyo Chuchi, Senator Orn Free Taa, and Senator Organa all watched as the gunship descended towards them. Once it stopped directly in front of them, Obama, Rose, Yoda, Team Avatar and a few of the Secret Service agents approached them. "Greetings, Senator Obama. It is wonderful to see you again." Palpatine said. "It's good to see you as well, Your Excellence." Obama said. "Shall we go inside?" Organa asked. Everyone walked towards the main entrance and entered the lobby.

When they got inside they found Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Mashu, Alix, Windu, and Plo already in the lobby along with Commander Cody and Captain Rex. "The building and the surrounding area is completely secure. We can begin the meeting." Plo said. "Let's get started then." Palpatine said, walking towards the assembly hall, where all of the other world powers were waiting.

* * *

**U.N. General Assembly Hall - 9:30am**

The assembly hall was filled to capacity, over 1,800 people filled the hall. For the last 30 minutes or so the other nations were in a heated debate with each other. Some delegates argued that extra security was needed and that their armed forces can't match the Fire Nation or the CIS. But, if they have Clone bases on their soil, they can provide extra, much-needed, weapons and technology to defend their countries from attacks.

"This can't be allowed to happen!" The representative of Russia shouted. "This will be an armed occupation! What guarantee is there that the Republic will withdraw after the war is over!"

"I assure you, as soon as the Separatist are defeated, we will leave in peace." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"Master Jedi, what is the status of the war effort at this time?" Obama asked the Jedi in the front of the chamber.

Rose cringed at his question. "Well, we have secured the majority of the Core Worlds, but... almost all of our efforts in the Outer Rim have been halted. We cannot advance on the Separatist fleet. Their massive fleet greatly outnumber us." She reported. "We have laid siege on Felucia, but we have been halted on all fronts, as with many other worlds. At this point both sides are on equal ground."

"See! The war has no end in sight at this point." The representative of China said. "Placing an armed base all over the war will give the Galactic Senate more power over Earth. Their power could last for many more years."

_"This isn't going well."_ Anakin whispered to Rose.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**White House - 9:33am**

The White House was one of the most secure buildings in the world. Highly trained sniper teams stand watch on the roof of the most recognizable building in the country. Hidden land mines are said to line the entire lawn, only activated in dangerous, war-like, situations. Almost constantly, Secret Service agents walked the perimeter fence with their German Shepherd dogs. An anti-aircraft cannon is hidden on the roof to provide cover from any air attack. All of the windows and doors are bulletproof/blast resistant, able to withstand a number of powerful weapons. The Secret Service agents here are heavily armed and no one knows all of the security measures in place to protect the building and it's occupants. Anyone who dares attack this place head-on, and without a solid plan, are fools and would more than likely be stopped. Laying siege to the building, and all of D.C. for that matter, would drag on for weeks, maybe more.

But, fortunately for them, laying siege to the U.S. capital wasn't Azula's plan. That would come much later and is inevitable. Right now, all she wants to do is get in and kidnap the child. Simple. She and a squad of five elite firebenders and two MagnaGuards quickly moved towards the West Wing. Behind them, multiple guards were on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Once they got to the door into the Oval Office, Azula ignited her blade and cut through the lock, then kicked down the door. An agent entered the room and, upon seeing them, took out his FN-P90. Before he could do anything one of the elite firebenders kicked him in the knee and struck him in the head.

Azula could sense more guards coming and turned to one of the firebenders. "Take care of them, I'm going to take care of the daughter." She said and walked away with the two MagnaGuards. She made her way towards the private residence using a holomap, throwing aside anyone foolish enough to get in her way.

On the roof of the building, a Separatist shuttle dropped of a squad of Commando Droids, who quickly dispatched the snipers and made their way to the Residence.

An agent walked inside of the First Families living room, listening to reports from the attack downstairs. "Ma'am, there's been an intrusion, we have to get you all to safety." He said to First Lady Michelle Obama, her two kids, and their grandmother. They immediately got up and followed him to the door. "Harden down on Atlantis." He said into his hidden comm in his sleeve. When he opened the door, a Commando droid stood in his path, before he could react the droid fired his blaster into the man's stomach as he shielded the family. A the droid was blasted from behind and two clones entered. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." One clone said. An intense battle could be heard below them as the agents and clones fought off the attackers.

They moved to one of the far doors and proceeded to open it. As soon as it was open, they were met by a MagnaGuard. The droid swatted the first clone aside and tossed the other across the room. "Ahh!" The kids screamed as the droid got closer. "Come on!" Michelle shouted as they moved to another door. Another agent met them and waved them over. "Come on, we hav-" He started to say but began to choke as an unseen force strangled him. He was suddenly tossed across the room and Azula entered. "Hello there." She said smiling. The clone who was tossed by the MagnaGuard sat up and blasted at the Princess. She ignited her lightsaber and deflected the bolts, then extended her hand and shoved the clone, the grandmother, and the First Lady out of the room through another door. "Now..." she started, using the Force to block the door with a couch and tables, "where were we." She said, smiling at the kids.

The oldest child, Malia, pulled Sasha closer to her and they moved back away from her. "Calm yourselves, all I won't is you." Azula said, pointing at the youngest, Sasha.

"Your not taking my sister." Malia said, pulling Sasha closer.

The Princess could feel the children's fear increase. "There's really nothing to be afraid of, I have no intentions on hurting either of you." She said.

"Stay away from us." Sasha said. The sound of more clones and agents coming could be heard outside the door.

"So brave, yet, so unwise." Azula said, shaking her head. "Take them." She ordered the two MagnaGuards.

The two young girls screamed and kicked as the two droids grabbed them by the arm and followed Azula to the roof.

* * *

The clones finally burst through the barricaded door, but found it empty. "Where are my kids!?" Michelle shouted, looking around. Then, they could hear them, shouting and screaming. "The roof. Go, go, go!" A clone ordered as they made their way upwards.

Once they got up there, they could see the two children being forced onto a Separatist shuttle and Azula smiling down at them. One of the clones prepared to fire but was stopped by another. "No, stop! We can't risk their safety. Don't fire." He ordered. The shuttle turned around and took off at high speed. "Contact the President and Republic High Command."

"We can't sir, somethings jamming us. The techies are working on it."

As they flew off, Azula pushed a button on her wrist, signaling the next attacks.

* * *

**U.N. General Assembly Hall - 9:45am**

The arguments weren't going well. Everyone was still divided on what to do.

"We joined the Republic because we were directly attacked by the Fire Nation and the Separatist Alliance. Now I'm so sure if we need your help. The easiest thing for us to do is to take a massive Naval fleet and invade the Fire Nation Capital and end it." The Russian representative said.

"We do not know the size of their force. And as soon as we divert our attention to another battlefront, here on Earth, the Separatist will take advantage of this and push us back until they're right on top of us." Mashu said.

"They can't possibly have that large of a force. Besides, the Fire Nation hasn't attacked us directly since their first few attacks at the very beginning of this war."

* * *

**New York City - 9:47am**

**East River**

Three Trident-class assault ships were under the East River waiting to attack. They were squid-like vehicles used as troop transports, able to travel underwater, on land, and even space.

On one of the holoprojectors Princess Azula appeared. _"Enter phase two of the plan. Deploy the droids for attack."_ She ordered. "By your command, mistress." The tactical droid said. "Prepare to surface." He ordered. "Roger, roger."

The assault ships shot out of the River and landed all around the U.N. building. Clones, Secret Service agents, and NYPD were startled by the large squid-like ships landing all around them. "What is that?!" An agent shouted. The center hatch, in between the large and powerful tentacles, opened and hundreds of Aqua droids, battledroids, superbattle droids, and a few destroyer droids jumped out and opened fire.

"Droids incoming!"

"Man down!"

"Medic!"

Commander Blaze quickly directed his troops to engage the droids. "All men, attack now!" He shouted, blasting at the droids with his DC-15A. One of the droids fired a rocket launcher and hit the main entrance to the U.N. building. "Contact General Sapphire." He ordered. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

**U.N. General Assembly Hall - 9:50am**

An explosion could be heard inside the building and the entire room shook violently, the alarm began to sound soon after. People began to scream and panicked.

"We are under attack!" A representative shouted.

"Everyone please remain calm." Palpatine said.

Rose's comlink began beeping and she immediately answered it. "Blaze, what's going on down there?" She asked. _"Droid trident-class assault ships appeared out of the river and unleashed hundreds of droids."_ He reported, blasting at more droids. "Got it. Halt the droids advance. I'm on my way." She said. "And you said this would be boring." Rose said to Anakin as they ran off.

"You all must stay here. Let the Jedi and troopers do their job." Senator Organa said to the panicked mass of people.

* * *

**England**

At the Palace of Westminster explosions went off all around the building. People screamed in horror and as the building was set ablaze.

* * *

**China**

10 different explosions went off all over Beijing, China. Killing hundreds and injuring many more. The power generators were also hit, taking away all the electricity in the city.

* * *

**Russia**

All over Moscow, explosions rocked the city. Killing hundreds and destroying many parts of the historical city.

* * *

**France**

In the city of Paris, a massive explosions occurred underneath the Eiffel Tower, killing the majority of the visitors in the vicinity.

* * *

**Australia**

Another massive explosion hit the Canberra International Airport in the Capital city of Canberra. More explosions occurred around the Parliament building, killing hundreds.

* * *

**U.N. Building - 10:00am**

Rose, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Team Avatar made it outside and found the clones, agents, and police officers holding off the hoards of droids. "Commander, hold the line here. Me, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang will charge the droids." Rose ordered Blaze. "Sir, yes sir." Blaze saluted and signaled everyone to stay put and provide blasterfire. Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Toph stayed back and provided cover fire while the Jedi and the Avatar engaged the droids.

Rose quickly jumped forward and over the droids until she was in the middle of all of them. Igniting both of her blue-bladed lightsabers, she dashed from droid to droid slicing them down the middle. Three destroyer droids rolled towards her and she quickly sent a blast of the Force into them, causing them to slam into the other droids behind them.

Anakin also went from one droid to another, destroying them all. He beheaded a battledroid before he impaled it in the chest. Aang and Ahsoka jumped on top of one droid, impaled it in the head, then jumped to the next. Aang stomped his foot on the ground causing slabs of rocks to shoot up from underneath multiple droids, sending them flying.

"Impressive." One of the Secret Service agents said.

Another droid fired a rocket and it hit the building again. The droids reorganized and marched forward, hammering the Jedi. "Fall back!" Rose ordered as more destroyer droids rolled over and opened fire. Everyone slowly moved backwards into the building while firing at the droids. A superbattle droids fired another rocket hitting the lobby.

"This escalated quickly." Sokka said, ducking behind a turned over table.

_"General, a squad of droids has breached the building. They're marching straight for the Assembly Hall."_ A clone said over Anakin's comlink.

"Copy that. Obi-Wan, droids are heading to the Assembly." Anakin reported.

* * *

**U.N. General Assembly Hall**

"Secure the entrance." Obi-Wan ordered the clones and agents in the room. Multiple clones stood on either side of the door while everyone else aimed their weapons at it. Obi-Wan, Plo, Mashu, and Windu activated their lightsabers. The representatives were forced into the far right side of the room. The Secret Service flipped over multiple tables for cover.

Then, they could here the distinct sound of droids marching, then the door was blasted open. Everyone immediately opened fire on them as they tried to force their way into the large room. Agents began directing representatives through a back door. Obi-Wan, Plo, Mashu, and Windu deflected bolts before charging at the droids, cutting them down one by one. "Let's wrap this up." Windu said, nodding to Obi-Wan, Mashu and Plo. They all raised their hands slightly before jerking them forward, pushing all of the droids out of the room and smashing them against the wall. "Anakin, we have destroyed the droids on our end. How's yours?" Obi-Wan asked into his comlink. _"Just wrapping up now, we have destroyed the trident droid transports. Everything's clear." _The young Jedi replied.

* * *

**CBS New York - 11:00am**

_"Tragedy has struck in New York City and across the globe. During the middle of the U.N. General Assembly, three Separatist __Trident-class assault ships, hidden in the East River, emerged from underwater and deployed hundreds of battledroids. The droids immediately opened fire on the Clones, police officers and Secret Service agents, dealing heavy losses." _

_"All across the globe, hundreds of bombs went off. Beijing, London, Moscow, Paris, and Canberra were all hit by the bombs and a total of thousands of innocent people lost their lives, hundreds others were left injured." _

_"The Jedi managed to destroy all of the droids outside and inside the building and, as you can see behind me, they also destroyed the assault ships."_

* * *

**U.N. General Assembly Hall**

"The attacks have been confirmed as a Fire Nation assault! They must pay for what they have done!" The Russian representative shouted.

"We must launch a full scale invasion of the enemy homeland." The French representative added.

"Members of the Assembly, please calm down. We cannot launch an invasion without knowing the full extent of the Fire Nation's defences." Palpatine said.

Then, behind them, a large screen began to flicker and an image of Azula and Sitman appeared. "Azula!" People shouted, gasping. "What are you doing here?!" Zuko shouted.

_"Ah, Zuzu, so quick to the point. I am here to deliver a message."_ She said smiling.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Palpatine asked.

_"I'm glad you asked, Chancellor. I overheard your plan and thought I might answer your question on our military. As of now, we have about 10,000,000 droids and the numbers rise each day."_ She said.

"They would wipe us out." Mashu whispered.

_"And, President Obama, I have quite a surprise for you."_ Azula said, smiling. The image changed and showed Sasha and Malia suspended off the ground by energy bonds. _"I swung by the White House and picked them up."_ She said simply.

Everyone gasped and looked at Obama. "What are you doing with my daughters!?" He shouted furiously.

_"I think I just told you."_ Azula said.

"If you hurt them in any way..." Obama started but was cut off.

_"Oh, please. I don't plan on hurting them at all, but I think I'll hold on to them for awhile."_ She said then suddenly cut the transmission.

"Oh no." Katara gasped.

"This is not good." Zuko said.

* * *

"Sir, we have made contact with the White House, they've confirmed that Azula did assault the building and took the children." Captain Rex said, taking off his helmet.

"Please, Master Jedi. You have to rescue my children." Obama pleaded.

"Don't worry, we _will_ find them." Rose said.

"General, we have traced the signal Azula used, we know they're exact location." Blaze said.

"Very good, Blaze. Prepare all troops for departure." Rose ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Earth Home Fleet - Above Earth**

The Delta, the Resolute, and Mashu's cruiser, the Space Hawk, all moved past the fleet, behind them were about 9 other cruisers. "We have the coordinates locked, sir." A clone officer said to Rose.

"What planet is it?" Aang asked.

"No planets. Open space, Commander. The nearest planet is Felucia." He reported.

"Can you determine the size of their force?" Rose asked.

"No, sir. But, we're guessing it'll be large since they have a high-value hostage." The clone said.

"Okay, prepare for lightspeed." Rose ordered.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

The fleet of 12 cruisers jumped into hyperspace all at once. "Aang, when we get there, you, me, and your friends will board Azula's ship and rescue the kids. Anakin and Ahsoka will be there with a ship to extract us."

"Okay, got it." Aang said and left the bridge.

* * *

**Open Space - Separatist Fleet**

Azula and Sitman walked onto the Observation Tower where the children were being held. Azula always hated being on the bridge and would rather stay in the tower. She walked past the children who were suspended above the ground by energy bonds on their hands and feet.

"Why are you keeping us here?!" Malia shouted. "We haven't done anything!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"We have a lot of reasons." Sitman said.

"But none that you should be concerned with." Azula said. _"Not yet at least."_ Azula said to herself. "But since you asked, with you two here the Jedi will undoubtedly mount a rescue. And more than likely the Avatar will come to rescue you himself, along with Master Sapphire." She said, smiling.

Then, right after she said that, a fleet of 12 cruisers jumped out of hyperspace in front of them. "That was quicker than I thought." Sitman said. "Open fire." Azula ordered into her comlink. _"Yes, mistress."_ A tactical droid answered.

The Separatist fleet immediately opened fire and the Republic responded by firing their cannons at the enemy. The vulture-droids were sent out as the Republic starfighters sped towards them. The black of space lit up as blue answered red blasterfire and explosions rang out everywhere. Malia and Sasha's eyes widened as multiple Republic starfighters flew past the large windows of the Observation Tower. "Wow, they brought quite a large fleet with them for just two children." Azula said, watching as the battle intensified. She also noticed that none of the Republic ships fired at her ship.

* * *

**Delta's Hanger**

Rose and Aang ran into the hanger and approached a T-6 Shuttle where Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Blaze were waiting. "We all set?" Rose asked as they stepped onto the ship. "Yes, sir. Generals Mashu and Anakin will handle the fleet and then Skywalker and his Padawan will extract us from the enemy hanger." Blaze reported. "Alright, let's go." Rose said and the clone pilot nodded and the shuttle took off from the hanger. Five clone starfighters escorted them as the headed for the enemy command ship.

Once they arrived at the hanger, they all immediately got off the shuttle and destroyed all of the droids inside. The shuttle took off and headed back to the Delta, leaving them there. "Alright, me and Aang will go and find the kids. You guys go to the bridge and take out the ships defences, then meet us back here." Rose said. "Copy that." Blaze said. "Be careful." Katara said as they left, following Blaze. "You too." Aang said.

"Come on, Aang. We have to hurry."

* * *

**Observation Tower**

_"Mistress, the Jedi and Avatar are on their way to your position. The rest of their group has split up." _A tactical droid said on Azula's comlink.

"Good." She said. And she and Sitman left the room.

* * *

Rose and Aang made it to the turbolift to the Tower and found two battledroids guarding the door. "Halt, Jedi." One droids said. With a sweep of their hands the droids slammed into wall behind them and were destroyed. They boarded the lift and headed up. "I sense the children." Aang said. "Yes, and the dark-side." Rose said.

Once they arrived at the Tower, they found the two kids suspended above the ground by energy bonds. "Don't worry, young ones, we'll get you out of here." Aang said. Before he could cut them free he heard a blast of fire aimed at him. He quickly dispersed the powerful, blue flame and ignited his lightsaber, along with Rose. "You've finally arrived." Azula said, her fingertips still smoking. "Why kidnap innocent children? This is low even for you. Your a monster." Aang said.

Azula doesn't know why, but for whatever strange reason, his words hurt. She quickly shook those feelings as she heard a familiar voice in her head. A displeased and disappointed voice.

* * *

_"Ozai you don't see what you're doing to our daughter do you?!" Ursa said to the then Prince Ozai. "Your turning her into a dangerous weapon." She said._

_"Of course. We need strong children too run this nation. And Azula, unlike Zuko, has fire in her heart and has immense power." Ozai said._

_"Both of our children are powerful and can lead this country perfectly fine. But, what you're doing to our little girl is frightening. She causes fear in almost everyone she meets, keeping this up will only worsen the matter." She argued. _

_"I will raise __**my**__ children how __**I**__ see fit! This conversation is over." Ozai said walking out of the room. _

_"That child is just an accident waiting to happen." Ursa said to herself. "You're building my little girl into a monster." _

_Little seven year old Azula slowly backed away from her parents bedroom door and looked down at her hands, then hurried off to her own room. "My own mother, thinks I'm a monster." Azula said to herself with tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall and fought off the feelings. _

* * *

Azula shook her head and shouted angrily, firing a massive blast of fire at the Avatar. Aang leaped out of the way and fired his own blast of firebending. As they both exchanged fireballs, Rose turned her attention to the daughters and ran over to them. She sensed danger and immediately flipped over a red-bladed lightsaber as it flew past her. She turned around to see Sitman in the air, he called his blade to his hand in time to drive his weapon into the floor where Rose once stood seconds earlier.

Rose called her lightsabers off of her belt and into her hands. "I was wondering when you would show up." She said, igniting both of the blue-blades. "So, your a Master now?" Sitman said, smiling. "Let's see if you've really earned that title." He said, dashing towards her.

Rose brought both of her blades up and blocked his powerful strike. Pushing him back, she went on the offensive and launched a flurry of swings and Sitman was forced to stay on the defensive. Getting frustrated, he sent a force-wave outward, pushing Rose back. He flipped over her and tried to impale her in the back, using the Force to increase her speed slightly, she dashed to the side and kicked him in the gut. "Getting slow are you?" Rose taunted. He quickly regained his composure and they engaged each other again, swinging their weapons as fast as they could. Then, Rose switched tactics and began to stay on the defensive, dodging his strikes and dancing around him. She smiled to herself as he began to get more angry and frustrated.

Aang and Azula continued to battle it out with their fireblasts. Azula jumped high and kick a blast of fire at him, but he quickly sidestepped it and sent a wave of air at her, knocking her out of the sky and onto the ground. Aang used this opportunity to launch a barrage of fire at her. She got into a handstand and spun her legs around, throwing a wall of fire in front of her self. The two powers collided causing an explosion of smoke and flames.

Aang began looking around frantically. _'Where'd she go?!'_ He thought. As an answer, she flew through the smoke, red-bladed lightsaber activated, and swung for his head while still in the air. The airbender ducked under the blade and ignited his own yellow-blade, in time to parry her next strike. They went at each other, with Azula swinging hard and powerfully, while Aang stayed on the defensive. Azula stomped her foot and sent a wave of fire towards the Avatar. Aang jumped over it and shot his own wave at her from the air. She dispersed the powerful flame and continued to assault him with swings of her blade.

* * *

**Team Avatar **

Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Blaze finally made it to the bridge. They all stood at the entrance. Sokka was setting up a charge on the door to breach it. "And... it's set." Sokka said, stepping to the side of the door. He pushed a button on his wrist causing a tiny explosion to force the door open. "Fire in the hole." Blaze said tossing a grenade into the bridge. It destroyed the first four droids inside. "Go, go." Blaze said and they all charged inside, blasting all of the droids present. "That was easier than I thought." Katara said as Blaze sat one of the consoles. "Bridge secure. Firing all batteries at enemy ships." Blaze said into his comlink.

* * *

Outside, the command ship, that was in the middle of all of the other Separatist ships, began firing it's cannons at their own fleet. Caught off guard, the Separatist fleet was torn to pieces. A handful of the fleet was almost immediately destroyed while the rest of them managed to put up their rear shields and two of the ships turned around and fired on their command ship. With the Separatist slightly distracted, the Republic fleet increased their firepower and hammered the enemy fleet.

* * *

**Observation Tower**

The tower shook violently as two Separatist frigates approached them and opened fire. "What's happening?!" Azula shouted. Aang and Rose smiled slightly and nodded to each other. Aang took this opportunity to blast a wave of air at her, throwing her against the window. Rose built up her energy and sent a powerful force-push toward Sitman, causing him to fly across the room and also slam against the large window. Aang quickly shot a blast of fire at the control panel to the daughters energy bonds, using the Force to gently place them on the floor. "Are you both alright?" Rose asked them. "Y-yes. They didn't hurt us." Malia said looking back at the two unconscious kidnappers. "Come on, we have to hurry. Blaze, get down to the hanger." She said into her comlink. _"Yes General."_ He replied.

* * *

**Separatist Command Ship - Hanger**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex flew their Consular-class cruiser into the hanger and waited for everyone to arrive. Rex stood on the boarding ramp waited, then he heard the sound of blasterfire. Sokka came running from one of the far side doors, with the rest of Team Avatar following behind. "Start the ship!" He shouted, ducking his head from a stray bolt. Toph turned around and raised a portion of the metal floor behind them, blocking the droids from reaching them. "Come on!" Rex shouted as another door opened and multiple droids marched into the hanger, firing at them. Sokka and Zuko stayed with Rex on the boarding ramp and fired at the droids. "Where's the General?!" Rex shouted to Blaze.

On cue another door opened and Rose, Aang, Malia and Sasha came running out, superbattle droids right behind them. "Go, go!" Rose shouted deflecting bolts from the droids. The door Toph boarded up with metal was blasted down, with Azula and Sitman stepping inside alongside an army of droids.

* * *

The Republic fleet continued to hammer the Separatist until there were only about seven frigates left. The Separatist got desperate and contacted reinforcements. Six other frigates jumped out of hyperspace and assisted the Separatist fleet. The droids targeted the command ship and fired at the hyperdrive and engines.

* * *

The ship shook violently as they were hit from behind and the front. Sitman lunged for Rose who sensed he was coming and blocked his blade with both of hers. As they fought Azula began to generate lightning and aimed at their ship. Zuko saw her doing this and got into position. She fired the streak of electricity and Zuko quickly caught the lightning in his fingertips. He had trained more since their last fight and this technique caused less of a strain. Azula's eyes widened as he shot the bolt of electricity back at her. She dived out of the way, but realized he was never aiming at her and the lightning struck the wall above her.

Rose force-pushed Sitman into the wall and turned to Aang and the two kids. "Go!" She shouted to them. Sitman stood up and blasted a streak of force-lightning from his fingertips. Rose placed her lightsabers in an X-form catching the lightning. Aang led the two children towards the ship while Sokka, Zuko, Rex, and Blaze covered him. "We have to get out of here! The frigates shields are gone!" Blaze shouted.

Azula stood next to Rose and fired a blast of fire at her. Rose quickly put up a force-shield and held the lightning and stream of fire away from her, but she was weakening. Sitman intensified his lightning while Azula increased her fires strengthen. As Rose was pushed to the breaking point, she let a powerful force-wave and caused the fire from Azula to explode outward. Everyone ducked their heads from the explosion, but Rose was sent across the room and slammed into the far wall, out cold and severely injured. "Master!" Aang shouted, "Rose!"

Anakin ran off their ship to see what was happening and saw Rose laying on the ground with smoke rising off of her. Sitman smiled and lunged forward to try and finish her. Anakin extended his hand and pushed Sitman into Azula. "We have to get out of here, now!" Sokka shouted. "Not without Rose!" Anakin shouted. "We can't leave her." Sasha said. Anakin signaled for everyone to board the ship and then ran for Rose.

Once he reached her, he picked her up into his arms and sprinted back to the ship as it began to take off. He walked into the medical bay and placed her into one of the beds where a medical droid was waiting. "You're gonna be alright, Rose." He said, holding her hand.

Ahsoka and Sokka, who has had some practice in piloting ships, quickly flew out of the hanger and into the intense spacebattle. "We have to get Rose to one of those cruisers." Ahsoka said. The ship shook violently as multiple vulture-droids pursued them. "Uh-oh." Sokka exclaimed. "What happened?" Katara asked. "They hit our hyperdrive and it's malfunctioning. The ship is taking us into hyperspace!" He said panicking. "We can't dock with the Delta, we'll take her with us. Get us behind those ships." Blaze said. "On it." Sokka replied maneuvering the ship around the Jedi Cruisers.

The ship shook again as multiple shots hit the again. "It's Azula and Sitman." Aang said.

Sitman and Azula had boarded their own personal starfighters and chased after them. They wanted to finish the job. "Well," Azula said as her ships targeting system locked onto the ship, "I didn't plan on hurting the children, but it's looks like I have no choice." She fired her missiles along with Sitman. "Prepare to join the Force, Jedi." Sitman said, smiling.

Before the missiles could reach their target, the ship jumped into lightspeed and disappeared. "What!?" Azula exclaimed.

* * *

**The Space Hawk (Mashu's flagship) - Bridge**

"Sir, Anakin's ships hyperdrive malfunctioned and they were forced into hyperspace." A clone officer said to Mashu as the ship shook from enemy blasterfire.

"Track were they will exit hyperspace. We have to finish up the battle here and go after them." Mashu said as the bridge shook again.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Rose and Aang have rescued the President's kids, but Rose was severely injured and they are now lost in hyperspace for the time being. **

**Next Chapter: Stranded **

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**


	5. Stranded

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 2**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Stranded**

* * *

_Rose severely injured! While on a mission to rescue President Obama's two kids, Malia and Sasha, Azula and Sitman managed to defeat Rose. Before our heroes could reach the Delta, vulture-droids damage the hyperdrive and the ship forces them into hyperspace. Now they are stuck in hyperspace with a heavily damaged ship and won't know their destination until they exit lightspeed. _

* * *

**The Space Hawk - Communication Room**

Mashu and his Commander, Blow, stood in front of the holotable where Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine, and U.S. President Obama stood.

_"Master Sapphire, have you managed to rescue the daughters?"_ Windu asked.

"Yes, but there was a... complication. We engaged Azula's fleet while Rose, Aang, and the rest of his team got inside the Command ship." Mashu explained. "Rose and Aang found the kids and engaged in a duel with Azula and Sitman. They managed to subdue them and rescued the kids. The rest of Aang's friends took control of the enemy bridge and turned it's cannons on the other Separatist ships."

"Rose ordered everyone back to the hanger where Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex landed to pick them up. When everyone got to the hanger, they ended up surrounded by droids and Azula and Sitman arrived as well. Rose engaged Sitman, but was forced back by his force lightning. Then, with their combined power, Azula and Sitman managed to severely injure General Sapphire." Commander Blow explained.

_"Is she alright?"_ Windu asked.

"We are not sure, yet, Master. All I know is that Anakin managed to get to her and get onto their ship before they took off. But, I sense that she is still alive. The vulture-droids pursued Anakin's ship and damaged their hyperdrive, this caused the navi-computer to force them into hyperspace. They could be anywhere. We probably won't know their destination until the exit lightspeed." Mashu said.

_"Please, Master Jedi. You have to bring my daughters back home."_ Obama said.

_"Don't worry, sir. If we know anything it's that Anakin never gives up. They'll all survive this."_ Obi-Wan reassured him.

_"I'm sure they'll be fine. General, just make sure you find them soon and keep us informed."_ Palpatine said.

"Of course, your Excellency." Mashu replied.

_"May the Force be with you."_ Yoda said as they cut the connection.

* * *

**Anakin's Consular-class Cruiser - Hyperspace**

The ship has been in hyperspace for hours now. Sokka, Ahsoka, and Rex tried repairing the ship but they couldn't do much, it was too heavily damaged. The medical droid has managed to stabilize Rose, but she still needs to see the medical team on Coruscant or a Jedi Cruiser.

"How come she won't wake up?" Aang asked Anakin.

"I think she put herself into a healing trance. It's another Force power where you call on the Force to try to heal yourself." Anakin explained. "At least, that's what it looks like to me."

Then Anakin's comlink beeped. "What's up?" He asked.

_"I think we're about to come out of hyperspace."_ Ahsoka answered.

"We're on our way." He said then left the medical bay with Aang.

* * *

Anakin and Aang arrived at the bridge where Sokka and Ahsoka were sitting at the controls. "We're finally coming out." Sokka said. "About time. I can't be on this thing any longer." Toph said.

The blue streaks of hyperspace disappeared and they were thrown directly in front of a large Separatist fleet. "Oh, poodoo." Anakin muttered. They maneuvered around the massive ships and flew below them. "I hope they didn't see us." Katara said as they past the ships.

* * *

**The Space Hawk**

"General, we have located Skywalker's ship. It left lightspeed over Felucia." A clone officer said.

"Let's get moving. Set a course for Felucia." Mashu ordered.

The Space Hawk, Delta, and Resolute all jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Anakin's Consular-class Cruiser **

The ship shook as blasterfire rained down on them. "Oh, yeah, they saw us." Sokka said, trying to avoid the heavy fire. "The ship can't take anymore of that." Ahsoka said.

Behind them, three Jedi Cruisers jumped out of hyperspace and immediately engaged the Separatist. "It's Master Mashu." Ahsoka said. They turned their ship around and tried to speed towards the Cruisers, but vulture-droids arrived and blocked their escape. "Well, can't go that way." Sokka said as the ship shook again. A hyena-bomber flew in close and launched a barrage of missiles towards their ship. "Uh-oh." Aang said, as the ship lit up in flames and descended rapidly towards the planet. "We're going down, hold on!" Ahsoka shouted, pulling on the controls.

Anakin held onto the back of Sokka's seat while also holding onto Toph. Aang quickly shielded Katara, while Zuko held onto Ahsoka's seat. "Come on, Sokka, use the Force!" Sokka shouted to himself while pulling onto his controls.

As the ship was pulled into the planet by its atmosphere, they sped up. Pieces of the ship began to peel off and the cockpit lit up from the fire on the window. As they reached the ground they noticed that they were going to crash in a forest. "Brace yourselves!" Sokka shouted. The ship slammed into the ground, knowing down trees, and bushes, scraping against the forest floor. The ship began to lose momentum and slowed to a hault.

"Is everyone okay?" Anakin asked, coughing from all of the smoke.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here." Katara said, picked up her DC-15S blaster.

Everyone quickly got out of the ship as the fire began to engulf it. "Where's Anakin and Aang?" Zuko asked.

* * *

Anakin and Aang rushed into the medical bay. The medical droid was destroyed and sparks flew in every direction from the ship. They found Rose still unconscious but she was on the floor, breathing heavily. "Don't worry, we got you." Anakin said picking her up into his arm. Aang picked up a medical kit and followed Anakin out of the ship. They both jumped out of the ship right before a small explosion completely destroyed it.

"Whew. That was close. I almost got Master Sapphire killed. Again." Anakin said, gently placing her on the ground.

"Now what?" Blaze asked.

"We have to try and contact the fleet." Aang said.

Anakin pulled out his holoprojector and contacted Mashu's ship. After waiting for a while a clone officer finally appeared. _"General, it's good to see your alright."_ He said.

"We need transport to the fleet. Our ship crash landed and Master Sapphire is in need of immediate medical attention." Ahsoka said.

On the holoprojector you could see the officer struggle to stay standing as the Space Hawk was hit again. _"We have engaged the enemy fleet, but we are greatly out gunned."_ He said as the image flickered from another explosion. Then Commander Blow walked into view. _"We have to go, more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade. General Mashu has ordered a retreat but we will be back for you with a bigger fleet."_ He said, _"The General has also ordered that you take out the enemy communication center. The Jedi Council wants to use this opportunity to mount another siege on Felucia. We'll be back as soon as we can."_ He finished as the holoprojection deactivated.

"Huh, guess we have to hold out a little longer." Aang said.

"How can we take out a communications center when Rose is injured?" Zuko asked.

"We'll have to split up." Anakin said. "Katara, since you're our only healer, you, Toph and Commander Blaze will stay with Rose and protect her. Me, Ahsoka, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Rex will head to the Separatist base. The two children will stay here also." He said.

"Alright, be careful." Katara said, hugging Sokka and Aang.

"Not to worry, sir." Blaze said, putting his blaster on his shoulder. "I'll protect her."

Toph stomp her feet and created a big earth tent around Rose.

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll be back." Anakin said to her. "Come on, we have to hurry." He said and he and his team ran off into the forest.

Katara walked into the earth tent and sat next to Rose while Toph and Blaze sat outside. Blaze quickly got a fire started and placed his blaster next to him. He switched his HUD to night-vision and watched the forest while Toph used her seismic-sense to see/feel all of the wildlife around them. "I hope they hurry back." Sasha said. "Me too." Katara said, looking back at Rose.

* * *

**Separatist Command Base**

The night sky was filled with many stars, shining from millions of miles away. The two moons of Felucia shone brightly, casting the planet in a beautiful light. Nemodian Separatist Commander Tuuk Mar stood on the balcony, watching the colorful, slightly glowing, forest below. This would have been a perfect moment, until his mind went back to the fact that Count Dooku placed Assaj Ventress on his base and put her in charge for the time being. Having someone else in power around here was... unpleasant. Most orders he gave the droids were undermined by the assassin. She took over the entire occupation command, he was now her second. He didn't like that at all.

"Droid, how is the planet's defense?" Tuuk Mar asked the tactical droid next to him.

"We have chased the Republic fleet that just arrived out of the system and the blockade is still at peak strength." The droid answered. "Mistress Ventress has ordered a tank division to search the wreckage of that downed Republic Cruiser."

Tuuk Mar thought for a moment. He saw the ship explode upon impact. There's no way they could have survived that, even a Jedi. "Dismiss that order. Send that tank division on it's usual patrol." He ordered. _'We can't waist resources on something pointless.'_ He thought to himself.

"But, the mistress ordered otherwise." The droid said.

"Don't worry. Ventress herself ordered this. Instead, release the acklays." He ordered.

"By your command, sir." The tactical droid said and walked away.

* * *

Outside, near the forest, the droids unlocked a cage and used an electro-staff to direct the two acklays into the forest. They ran off into the glowing trees and plants. Next to them, the second cage opened releasing two more into the forest.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

They all ran through the forest, sticking close to the trees and bushes. They had already past multiple droid patrols, but none spotted them. "How much further to the base?" Sokka asked. "It shouldn't be that much further." Rex answered, climbing up a tall tree. Once he got high enough he took out his binoculars and searched for the base. "See anything, Rex?" Anakin asked. "Yep. The base is about 8 clicks northeast." Rex answered pointing at the far away base. "That's not too far." Ahsoka said as Rex climbed down.

They continued walking and hid behind a tree while Zuko walked ahead to check the area for droids. "Clear." He said. Everyone quickly moved to his position and kept moving. As they were walking, Aang heard the sound of speeders behind them. "Speeders!" Aang whispered loudly and they divided into the thick bushes and Aang and Anakin watched as the four speeders approached. Two commando droids road by first, closely followed by two other cloaked individuals riding their own speeders. Aang immediately sensed who they were. "That's Sitman and Azula." He said as they past by, not noticing them at all. "We have to hurry to that base and get in contact with High Command." Rex said. "Agreed." Anakin said and they cautiously kept walking.

* * *

**Republic Space - The Space Hawk - Communication Room**

"We couldn't get to Anakin's ship in time, Masters." Mashu said to Yoda. Windu, Obi-Wan, Palpatine, and Obama. "The Separatist has a massive fleet over Felucia and we only had three cruisers so I was forced to retreat. Anakin's ship was shot down, but we have spoken with Skywalker before we left. He and the others are all fine and will hold out until we return."

_"We must hurry. I don't like the fact that my kids are deep behind enemy lines."_ Obama said.

_"Agreed, Senator. Mashu, I am on my way to your position. Once we have amassed a strong enough fleet we will launch our attack."_ Obi-Wan said.

_"Be there as well, I will."_ Yoda said, nodding.

_"Please, you must hurry."_ Obama said, then the connection was cut.

"Commander Blow, ready our men for attack. As soon as Masters Kenobi and Yoda arrive we'll be invading the planet. Make sure Rose and Anakin's men are ready as well." He ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Blow said saluting.

* * *

**Crash Site**

Sasha was sitting next to her older sister, Malia, who was sleeping against the rock tent. She, on the other hand, could not sleep. The sounds of the wildlife all around them was distracting and she didn't like it. Then she began to look at the small group of people who helped save her. The clone, Commander Blaze was it? He had his helmet off and was poking at the fire. He and the other clone, Captain Rex, looked exactly alike, yet, she could tell their faces apart. She turned and watched the Earthbender, Toph. Of course she learned all about Team Avatar and how they basically singlehandedly ended the 100 Year War, so she knew how powerful she was. The blind girl laid on the forest floor sleeping. _"How does she stand sleeping on the ground?"_ Sasha wondered.

She shifted her position and saw the waterbender sitting next to the Jedi. Katara was using waterbending to heal the Jedi's ribs, which must have broken on the ship when they crashed. When she was done she bent the water back into her pouch. "Is she going to be alright?" Sasha asked, looking at all of the Jedi Masters injuries. Katara smiled, "Yes, she should be fine. We just really have to get her to Coruscant." She said.

Sasha nodded. "When do you think someone will come to rescue us?"

"I'm not sure." Katara said, sighing. "It shouldn't take too long though. Rose is Master Mashu's daughter, I doubt he would leave her injured here. And your father wouldn't leave you here either."

"What planet are we on?" Sasha asked.

Commander Blaze turned around, "We are own Felucia." He answered.

Sasha looked around at all of the plants and trees, some of them glowing. "How can a beautiful planet like this be controlled by such evil people?" She said to herself.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll take this planet back. Eventually." Blaze said.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

A squad of battledroids, super-battledroids, and a AAT marched towards Anakin's position, unknown to them. "I think I see something in the trees. They don't see us." A droid said. "Blast them!" A droid commander ordered.

* * *

Anakin held up his fist as they were walking through the trees. Everyone instantly stopped and got down. "I sense something." He whispered. Then the sound of a tank firing could be heard. "Get down!" Aang yelled. The blast hit directly in front of them. Anakin and Aang ignited their blades as the droids opened fire. "Rex, you, Ahsoka, Sokka and Zuko stay here and take the droids. Me and Aang will attack from behind." Anakin ordered. "You got it, sir." Rex said, firing at the droids.

Anakin and Aang ran through the trees trying to get behind the AAT. Once they got their they quickly destroyed the super-battledroids around the tank. Aang jumped on top of the tank and used the Force to open the top hatch. He jumped in side and destroyed the droids. He placed two thermal detonators on the tanks controls and leapt out right as it exploded. Anakin had destroyed the other super-battledroids and Sokka, Zuko, Ahsoka, and Rex destroyed the battledroids on their end.

"Do you think they contacted the base to alert them of our presence?" Ahsoka asked as she, Aang and Anakin deactivated their lightsabers.

"I'm sure they did. Let's go, we have to hurry." Anakin said as they ran off towards the base.

* * *

**Separatist Command Base**

"One of our tank patrols has reported engaging a small team of Republic troops and two Jedi." The tactical droid said to Ventress, Sitman, and Azula.

"I thought I ordered you to send a tank division to check out the crash site." Ventress said annoyed.

"But, Mistress, Tuuk Mar said you dismissed that order and wanted the division to go on patrol." The droid said.

"So, the Jedi and Avatar are wondering around the forest, most likely on their way here,and Tuuk Mar decided to disobey orders and risk this planet's security." Sitman said frowning.

Azula growled under her breath and walked out of the room. She got on a turbolift and headed towards the command tower.

* * *

Tuuk Mar stood over a holotable, monitoring the outer perimeter. The door behind him opened and he turned around to see Princess Azula, flanked by two commando droids, walking inside. She didn't look happy at all.

Tuuk bowed to her as she stopped directly in front of him. "Y-your Majesty. Welcome to Felucia's Command Base, I didn't know you were coming." He said, still bowing.

"Tell me, Tuuk Mar." She said walking around him, "Why does the tactical droid report that a small team of Jedi and troopers have attacked one of our tank patrols?"

He stiffened. "I-I'm not sure, Princess." He said slowly.

"The droid reports that you disregarded Ventress' orders and redirected the patrol away from the downed Jedi ship." Azula said, her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, please forgive me." He said. She can sense his fear rising.

Azula smiled to herself. "You will fix this mistake immediately..." she said clenching her fist. Tuuk Mar gasped and struggled for breath. As he was lifted off the ground he grabbed at his neck. "...you already know the consequences for failure." She said, her hands still at her side.

Azula released her hold on the Nemodian and he dropped to the ground, gasping loudly and coughing. She walked out of the tower towards the turbolifts with the commando droids.

Tuuk Mar stood up, still coughing. "Droid! Send a tank division to that crash site and double the size of our patrols!" He ordered.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

**Crash Site**

_"I trusted you! How could you betray me like this...!" A voice said. Rose's voice._

_"You were my brother...!" Obi-Wan shouted to an unknown person._

_Zuko fired a blast of fire at his sister who dodged it and fired her own powerful fire. Zuko was pushed back as Azula ignited her lightsaber and lunged for him. _

_Katara, Sokka, and Toph were electrocuted by an unknown enemy. _

_Aang could be seen in the Avatar State, attacking unseen enemies. _

_Rose was fighting a hooded figure, and from her expression and emotions, she didn't want to fight the person at all. _

_Then the images disappeared and a figure in dark, full body armor, and a helmet stood surrounded by red mist, breathing heavily through a respirator. _

* * *

Rose's eyes shot open after seeing the vision. She panicked at first cause she didn't know where she was, but calmed down when she sensed Katara, Toph, and Blaze nearby, along with Sasha and Malia. Rose sat up slightly and noticed she was in a small earth tent. She looked outside and saw that Toph was asleep and Blaze was poking at a fire. Katara was talking with Sasha while Malia was also asleep next to them.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to remember what happened and where they were. After awhile, she realized they must be on a planet with A LOT of plants and animals. The Force was very strong here. As she began to slip deeper into the Force she suddenly sensed danger. She sat up slowly, ignoring the immense pain from her ribs and... everywhere else on her body. Then she could see the forest around them, the plants were glowing lightly. Felucia. She tried standing but the pain forced her onto her knee. "Ah." She she grunted, holding her ribs.

Commander Blaze and Katara heard her and immediately stood up. "Rose!" Katara exclaimed, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Be-behind us." Rose managed to say.

A loud screeching sound could be heard in the trees before two large Acklays ran forward into their small camp. "What the?!" Blaze shouted, blasting at the large beats. One of them charged towards the two kids, and Toph, who had woken up when she felt Rose get up, shot a pillar of rocks to shoot up beneath the beast and sent it flying through the air towards the forest, screaming in pain. The other Acklay ran towards Katara and Blaze. They both dived out of the way as the creature used it's front legs to swing at them. Katara pulled water out of her pouch and wrapped it around it's legs. The beast screeched at her and snatched his leg back before she could do anything. Blaze was smacked to the side and the creature approached the two kids. Rose closed her eyes and used force-valor to over come the pain and stood up, she jumped in front of the kids and cut one of the Acklay's legs off with her lightsaber. As it screeched in pain Rose extended her hand and sent it flying, deep into the forest.

"Sir, are you alright?" Blaze asked.

Rose's energy drained and she collapsed onto one knee, panting loudly. Then she passed out, but before she can hit the ground, Blaze caught her and carried her back to the earth tent. "Your lighter then I thought." Blaze said.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

"We are almost to the base." Rex said. They have been walking for about 10 minutes now.

Ahsoka suddenly stopped walking and looked around. "I sense something." She said, holding up a fist to stop everyone.

Anakin and Aang closed their eyes. "Yep, I sense it to." Anakin said opening his eyes.

Aang stomped his foot on the ground. Using seismic-sense he could feel everything around them. "There are two large creatures behind us." He whispered.

Rex and Sokka got down behind a tree and Zuko went on the opposite side of them. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aang all ignited their lightsabers as they heard a loud screeching sound. They all stayed silent, waiting for whatever 'it' was. Suddenly, a large, green Acklay jumped out of the forest and tackled Anakin, pinning him to the ground. Another one ran towards Rex and Sokka. "Blast it!" Rex shouted. Sokka opened fire but the creature kept moving and smacked them both to the side. It stepped towards Sokka who was slammed against a rock behind them. Before it could reach him, Zuko fired a large blast of fire at it, burning it's skin. As it screeched in pain, Ahsoka jumped forward and cut off two of it's legs. Then she and Aang lifted it with the Force and sent it flying back into the forest.

Anakin held up his mechanical arm as the beast chewed on it. He used the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand. He ignited it and plunged the blade into it's neck. As it screeched and let go of him, he blasted it off of him and into another tree. It got up and ran off.

"Master, are you alright." Ahsoka said, deactivating her saber along with Aang.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come on, we have to get moving. The Separatist obviously know were here." Anakin said.

"Let's hurry before another crazy beast comes along and mistakes us for a meal." Sokka said as they all ran off again.

* * *

**Republic Space - The Space Hawk - Bridge**

"Sir, Generals Kenobi and Yoda are coming out of hyperspace." A clone officer said to Mashu, who was standing at the front of the bridge.

7 Jedi Cruisers and 5 Acclamator II-class assault ships jumped from lightspeed right behind them. A holoprojector beside Mashu activated and Obi-Wan and Yoda appeared in front of him. "Greetings, Masters. Are we ready to depart?" Mashu asked, bowing.

_"Yes, but we have a small... complication."_ Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"Oh no, what kind of complication?" Mashu asked.

_"Senator Obama has decided that he wants to accompany us to Felucia and rescue his daughters."_ Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Huh, why would he do such a dangerous thing?" Mashu said.

_"Desperately wants his daughters back, Obama does. But agreed he has, to stay with the ship."_ Yoda said, closing his eyes. _"Sense that young Sapphire and her friends are in danger, I do."_

"Hmm." Mashu closed his eyes as well. "Yes, I sense it too. We must hurry." He said, bowing to the Masters as they cut the connection. "Blow, tell the ships to head for Felucia."

"Yes, sir."

All 10 of the Jedi Cruisers and the 5 assault ships jumped into hyperspace at the same time, heading straight to Felucia.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

Anakin and Ahsoka stood on top of a tall tree, watching the nearby Separatist base. Aang, Rex, Zuko, and Sokka stayed below, watching their backs. "The walls are heavily fortified." Ahsoka said, looking through her binoculars.

"Don't worry. We can make it through." Anakin said. "Hopefully."

They both jumped back down to the forest floor. "Let's go." Ahsoka said as they all slowly approached the base.

When they got to a side door, two super-battledroids were there, guarding the door. Ahsoka and Aang jumped on top of the two droid and impaled them in the head with their lightsabers. They cautiously entered the base and walked down the hallway. "Take out their eyes." Anakin ordered. "Copy that." Rex replied as he and Sokka destroyed all of the security cameras they came across.

As they all ran towards the door down the hallway, it suddenly opened, revealing Azula, Ventress, and Sitman. Before any of them could react the three assassins extended their hands and sent them fly back down the hall. "I was wondering when you'll show up." Azula said, smiling at them as they all stood. Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and charged for Ventress, Sitman engaged Aang, and Azula sent a large fireball towards Zuko, who easily dispersed it. "Rex, Sokka, go destroy the communication tower." Anakin ordered while blocking another strike from Ventress. "Yes, sir. Come on, Sokka." Rex said as they both ran off.

* * *

**Republic Fleet - Felucia **

10 Jedi Cruisers and 5 assault ships jumped out of hyperspace, right in front of the Separatist's 15 ships. "Sir, we are almost in firing range." Commander Blow said to Mashu.

"Very well, Blow, raise the shields and charge up the cannons. Prepare the 22nd Elites, 501st, 212th Attack Battalion, and Rose's Sixth Systems Army, for battle." Mashu ordered, turning away from the window.

"Yes, sir." Blow saluted and walked away.

The door behind him opened and Master Yoda, who left the Negotiator to board Mashu's cruiser, walked in. "Master Sapphire, hurry we must, if we are to aid Skywalker and rescue the children." He said, still walking towards him.

"It will not be easy to break the blockade, Master." Mashu said bowing. "It's what stopped us before."

"Last time, only three ships you had. Get past it we must, get past it we _**will**_."

"We are within range." An officer said.

"Fire at will." Yoda said.

The Republic fleet opened fire on the Separatist, who responded by firing all batteries and launching vulture-droids. "Launch all fighters." Mashu ordered as the ship shook violently. "All cannons to max power and aim for the cruisers directly in front of us."

The battle took a turn and multiple Separatist ships were already crippled. The Republic bombers dropped their torpedoes at the enemy ships, taking out numerous cruisers at the same time. Clone fighters tore the ships apart, hitting the bridges and power generators. But, at the same time, the Republic fleet was getting hit hard too. They already destroyed two of their ships.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

Anakin jumped over Ventress and landed behind her. Ahsoka swung for Ventress' head, while Anakin swung for her side. The Sith assassin put up both of her crimson blades and caught the attacks. She laughed as she pushed the both back. When Ahsoka swung for again, Ventress knocked her lightsaber out of her hand, then force-pushed the Togruta across the hall. Anakin lunged for her while her back was turned but Ventress side-stepped him. They both ended up in a lightsaber lock, with Anakin pushing Ventress back. Getting frustrated, Ventress unleashed a force-wave, knocking Anakin back and off his feet. Turning around, Ventress ran off down the hall.

Aang and Sitman were still dueling each other and Aang was staying on the defensive, blocking any attack he made. "How's Master Rose?" Sitman asked smiling. "I hope I didn't hurt her too badly." He said Aang in the stomach, causing the airbender to step back. Sitman attempted to through a punch, but caught his fist and pushed him back. Before Sitman could react, Aang sent a blast of air towards him, throwing him down the hall. Sitman growled in anger and ran through a door. Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to him and saw Sitman running away behind Ventress. "Why do they always run?" Ahsoka said as they all gave chase.

Azula threw blast after blast of fire at her brother Zuko. He dodged most of the attacks and caught some of the others, sending them back to her. She sent a bigger stream of fire at him, but he did circular motions with his arms, dispersing the attack. When the fire went away, Azula was gone. Looking around, he noticed too late that she was behind him. She kicked at his side, a trail of fire on her foot, and sent him crashing into the wall beside them. "Pathetic, Zu-Zu." She said with pity. Zuko kicked fire at her, catching her off guard, and sending her down the hall. She flipped onto her feet and ran off, Zuko right behind her.

* * *

**Crash Site**

Toph was laying on the ground again, playing around with her meteor bracelet that Sokka gave her. After awhile, she got bored and just laid there. Then, she felt something coming, a lot of somethings. "There's something coming towards us." She said. "What is it?" Katara asked standing up. Toph stood and felt the ground. She could feel the familiar marching of droids. "We got droids." She said. "Get ready." Blaze said picking up his blaster along with Katara. Toph suddenly heard what sounded like a cannon firing. "Get down!" She shouted, stomping on the ground and creating a shield in front of them.

The blast hit the shield, causing it to crack. Toph punched both of her fists forward, sending her rock shield into the battledroids that were approaching, destroying many of them. "Blaze immediately opened fire. "Toph, we need some cover." He said dodging a blaster bolt. Toph did as requested and raised up a short wall for them to crouch behind.

Rose's eyes shot open upon hearing blasterfire and explosions. She saw the kids in her tent, wide eyed and fully awake. "Wh-what's happening?" She asked. "The droids are here." Malia said, pointing outside. Looking over she saw Katara and Blaze behind cover, firing at the droids while Toph was launching boulders. "Stay down, sir!" Blaze shouted as another explosion shook the ground.

* * *

**Republic Fleet - Felucia**

"Sir, we've blown a hole through the enemy blockade." Blow said to Mashu.

"Finally. Get the Space Hawk, Resolute, Negotiator, and Delta through that hole and escort the assault ships." Mashu ordered.

The four Jedi Cruisers broke formation and escorted the assault ships through Felucia's atmosphere. As they got closer, thousands of gunships, and tanks left the four cruisers and headed for the base. "Obi-Wan, your and the 501st will assault the Separatist base and assist Anakin. Me and Master Yoda are heading for Rose's position with Rose and my men." Mashu said into his comlink as the gunship shook a little. "Land the assault cruisers near the forest."

"Sir, we're coming up on General Sapphire's position." The pilot said. "There appears to be droids down there as well."

"Get us down there." Commander Blow ordered.

"Right away, sir."

* * *

**Crash Site**

The droids continued to push closer towards them. Toph created a sink hole, but the droids still climbed back up it, firing at them. Rose forced herself to stand, holding onto the side of the rock tent, and activated one of her blades. Right as the droids got closer, blasterfire rained down on them, destroying all of them, then a rocket hit the Separatist cannon. "It's the General." Blaze said as he and Katara helped Rose up. They all walked forward as the gunships landed in front of them, revealing Master Yoda and Mashu. "Your timing is perfect, Masters." Rose said smiling.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

They all chased the three assassins to an airfield, where numerous vulture-droids, hyena-bombers, and shuttles were lined up. As they neared them, Azula pushed a button on her wrist, causing multiple vulture-droids to explode, throwing Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang, and Zuko off their feet. As they stood up they saw one of the shuttles lifting off and leaving. "Wait!" Someone yelled behind them. They turned around and saw a Nemodian waving at the leaving shuttle. "You forgot me!" He shouted. Then he turned around and saw them standing there. "Uh-oh." He said and tried to run away. Anakin used the Force to lift him off the ground, preventing him from running.

"Where's Sokka and Rex?" Ahsoka asked, placing bonds on the Nemodian's hands.

"I sent then to destroy the communication tower, they should be back by now." Anakin said.

"Already here, sir." Rex said, pushing a button on his wrist. Behind them, explosions occurred all over one of the towers causing it to collapse and throw dust and dirt everywhere.

"Impressive." Aang said.

Then they heard a door open, and hundreds of droids marched towards them. "Here we go again." Sokka said. Before the droids could fire, a missile hit them, destroying all of them. Everyone looked up and saw gunships heading for them. "General Kenobi's here." Sokka said as the ships landed. They boarded the ships as they landed and took off again. "Good job, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Of course, Master. I'm just that awesome." Anakin said smiling. "Did you get, Rose?" Aang asked. "Yes, Mashu and Yoda have picked her up.

* * *

**Mashu's Gunship**

Sasha and Malia looked out the opened blast-doors at the beautiful forests of Felucia. In the distance, they could see explosions and fires. As the gunship turned around, they saw five massive assault ships near the forest, unloading thousands of clones, tanks, and gunships. Their gunship landed next to the Master Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Aang and Sokka. "Master Yoda, Master Sapphire." Anakin said bowing to them. "Great job destroying that base. Thanks to you we have rescued the President's children and gained a foothold on the planet." Mashu said. "How's Rose doing?" Aang asked. "Going to be fine, Master Rose is." Yoda answered as President Obama walked over with a team of Secret Service agents and clones.

"Sasha, Malia!" He shouted as they ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad your safe." He said, hugging them close.

"We missed you, daddy." Sasha said.

"I've missed you dearly." Obama said.

"Now we have a more difficult objective. We have to take the entire planet, which will not be easy." Obi-Wan said as they all walked towards the assault ships.

* * *

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Azula sat in her room, thinking about what the Avatar said. She just couldn't get it out of her head. _"You're a monster."_

Then, the holoprojector next to her bed began beeping. She activated it and Darth Sidious appeared before her. "Master." She said, bowing on one knee.

_"Good job, Princess."_ He said, smiling. _"Thanks to your intervention, the U.N. General Assembly has ruled in favor of placing clone bases on their land and Republic security measures. Your attack and kidnapping has given the Supreme Chancellor more power."_

"Of course, my Master. I noticed how the other Nations wouldn't give in and decided to... persuade them." Azula said, smiling.

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_ Sidious laughed evilly. _"I hope you have more plans up your sleeve, Azula."_ He said.

"I always do, Master. But I regret to inform you that the Republic has gained a foothold on Felucia." Azula reported.

_"That does not matter. Allow the Republic their small victory. This war __**always**__ turns in our favor."_ Sidious said. _"Now, what is this plan of yours and how long before it happens?"_ Sidious asked, now very curious as to what she could come up with.

Azula smiled. "It will happen in our end phase, the fifth year of the war. Three words: World War Three."

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Gaang has been rescued and the Republic has gained a foothold on Felucia. **

**Next Chapter: Landing at Point Rain**

**Hope you enjoyed and Review!**


End file.
